Everything Changes: Turn Back the Pages
by Morsmordre713
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Marauder's lives were like, before Harry Potter was born? It was a wondrous world, filled with werewolves, many-a-pranks, and more evil than ever thought... Don't believe me? Come take a look for yourself. AU
1. Hogwarts Letter

Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Marauder's lives were like, before Harry Potter was born? It was a wondrous world, filled with werewolves, many-a-pranks, and more evil than ever thought... Don't believe me? Come take a look for yourself.

Disclaimer: We Own Nothing Except for our Own Created Characters and the plot. We do not own anything in the Harry Potter Verse nor any of the characters that are in it.

This is the list of characters and who either owns the character if you do not recognise the name from the books or the person who plays them in the RPG.

Character List (character person who played them or created them)

Learia Aeront - Lee-Aeront

Christine Blake - Lee-Aeront

Sirius Black - NekoHanyou05

Annika Caren - NekoHanyou05

Melinda Collins - Padme4000

Rebecca Collins - Padme4000

Lily Evans - Lee-Aeront

Amuri Guadelupe - Lee-Aeront

Jonathan Heights - Padme4000

Scarlett Jones - Jayd Scarlett

Remus Lupin - charlette sento

Jazmine Malfoy - Lee-Aeront

Lucius Malfoy - Claranoctus

Perseus Malfoy - Lee-Aeront

Alexia Martin - Lee-Aeront

Liam Peterson - Padme4000

Peter Pettigrew - Jayd Scarlett

James Potter - Padme4000

Gwendolyn Harmony Rowan - Padme4000

Charlette Sento - Charlette Sento

Marco Silving - Lee-Aeront

Severus Snape - Claranoctus

Narrator - Padme4000

Explanation: As this Fanfic was originally an RPG please take in mind not everyone in the RPG could post every day/week. So take in mind there will be pauses in some interactions which you should just take as a cliff-hanger until the response comes.

Also it is hard work to convert an RPG into a fanfic, so this has been only edited for grammar and in some places conversations are put together where they were not in the RPG. Again I stress this was Originally an RPG.

There are links in the profile to each person who is involved in the RPG.

Also I would like to point this will be updated monthly and will be updated with a longer gap if need be. The reason for updating monthly is because it is in an ongoing RPG and needs to be checked for grammar before posting as a chapter and it also needs a certain amount of words to keep readers satisfied for the month. Hopefully.

-- Everything Changes: Turn Back the Pages --

-- Chapter 1 --

Many kids across the United Kingdom were smiling but some just looked at what they got nonchalantly as if it didn't matter to them the slightest when it was obvious it did. Most of the kids who didn't think much of it would have thought of it more if they didn't get it for they would be disowned within a heart beat like the scum they would be in their families eyes.

However there were more happy kids than there were stupid ones for the thing they held in their hands became like a life line, something they didn't want to let go of in case it disappeared like a dream that sits idly in your mind until you sleep then drifts away when you awaken.

The thing that brought out all these different reactions was a letter from a school but it wasn't just any school it was Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

--

Rebecca couldn't have been happier than when she got her letter from Hogwarts. It was her dream since she first opened her eyes and saw the amazing things around her including the people that cooed and awed at her who she found out later in life were her parents.

She was finally going to the place of her dreams where she hoped more dreams would come alive. Her fingers gently tore the letter open and she read its contents. A smile appeared on her face and grew with each word she read.

She was Eleven Years Old and she was finally going to Hogwarts a place that up until now only existed in her wildest dreams.

Walking to her parents room she said in a dreamy voice "I got in."

She didn't want to see if her sister got in but she went to her anyway and when she noticed her opening a letter much like her own she went back to her parents to be smothered in hugs.

--

In Melinda's dreams she would go to Hogwarts where she would find secret passages and became friends with people from every house. Every time she would wake up from one of these dreams she would wipe a lone tear in anger knowing that the way people always misjudged her it would be really hard making that dream come true.

Melinda opened her letter and didn't notice her twin open the door she just froze reading its contents. Lucky for her she smiled when her sister had already closed the door and left. "I got in?" Even if her sister had stood at the door she would not have been able to pick that up as it was a very shocked whisper.

The first part of her dream had come true now would the rest?

--

Liam opened his letter in his room where no prying eyes could see him. Reading its contents a small smile appeared on his handsome face but when someone came into his room his smile was gone and he said in a nonchalant voice "I got in." Inside however he was jumping for joy.

--

Early one morning a young lad with unruly hair ran down the stairs into his family kitchen with a smile covering his face "I got in."

His parents laughed at his antics then he stopped and said "Mind you I knew I was going to get in anyway, I mean who wouldn't want me." He looked at his mum with a cheeky grin on his face which dropped when he saw her expression that clearly read 'don't be so cocky.'

"James go and get changed that is if you want to go to Diagon Alley today."

She didn't really need to ask because as soon as her words left her mouth he was out of the kitchen and already half way to his room.

--

Scarlett had torn open the letter with her proud aunt watching. Suddenly, her face filled with glee.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" she repeated over and over again... "I'm off to Hogwarts..." she sang too.

"Hmmm." Her aunt pursed her lips. "Looks like its time for a trip to Diagon Alley..."

--

Remus Lupin practically sleep walked into the kitchen to get some much needed breakfast, he barely even noticed the odd way his parents were acting and the letter in front of his plate until he was done eating and picked it up, he looked up at his parents and asked "What's this?"

His mother smiled at him while his dad continued to sit quietly "Sweetie this is your Hogwarts letter."

He remembered his mom mentioning Hogwarts before "Isn't that the magical school you went to."

Her head nodded so fast it nearly bobbed right off her head "Yes it is and you've been accepted as well."

Astonished Remus looked down at the letter finally understanding what was going on he opened the letter and read the first few lines to confirm to himself what his mother had said and nearly toppled over the chair and the table getting up so fast to run to his room and start packing.

--

Charlette woke up to an owl pecking on her ear waiting non to patiently for her to take it's burden once Charlette untied the letter it soared to Haden's (her barn owl) perch to grab a treat then hastily left as Haden made a ruckus not liking his food being stolen.

Charlette rolled her eyes at their antics and finally looked down at the letter in her hand and saw that it was from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She smiled as she opened the letter as fast as she could and read the letter twice before squealing at the top of her lungs and racing down stairs to tell her dad "daddy daddy daddy daddy."

He came out of the sitting room looking rather sloppy but she didn't care she ran straight to him and lunged into his arms he caught her and tried to figure out what was going on "Honey even you can't be this excited when I know for a fact you just woke up what's happened?" Her dad set her back on her feet as she shoved her letter into his face he saw it and finally caught on to what had is darling so excited "Daniel! Get in here!"

Charlette's mother calmly followed her father into the hallway "Yes dear?"

"Our little girls growing up she's just got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

Daniel smiled wildly at her daughter and hugged her as hard as she could "Your father will take you shopping tomorrow in that ally for school supplies alright." Charlette nodded quickly and ran off to go tell all her magical friends.

--

Jazmine didn't know what was going on, mostly because she was still half asleep. She had two little demons jumping on her bed, or also known as the little 4-year-old twins, Marcus and Anna, yelling something she couldn't even understand. "Wait a tic, slow down, and for Pete's sake, stop jumping!" Instantly the twins stopped, and plopped down on her bed.

The looked up to their big sis, but they did like to bug her every now and then. "Jaz, you got a letter, mummy and daddy want you to come downstairs and read it." said a now calm(as a 4-year-old can get) Marcus, with Anna agreeing and nodding her head to his every word.

"Ugh, Anna, what time is it?" Replied Jaz plopping back down onto her warm pillow.

"Jaz, it's 11:30, I think?" said Anna confused. "No dummy, it's 11:40!"

"Nuh uh!"  
"Uh huh!"  
"Nuh uh!"  
"Uh huh!"

"ENOUGH! It's 11:35, look at the clock. Ugh, go tell mum and dad I'll be down in a min." yelled Jaz annoyed at the twin's antics for waking her up. The twins happily left, accomplishing their mission, now their mum would give them each a chocolate bar for successfully getting her up, but geez, she slept like a hippo, that's why their mum got them to do it.

Jaz only rolled over and pulled the pillow to her face and groaned, "It better be a Hogwarts letter for getting me up..."

She didn't know how right she was.

--

Looking into the house, Christine, or Chris for short, saw her mum fixing lunch for her and her dad. She only smiled and laid her head back down on the pool raft she was on. She loved sunny days, and this happened to be one. She laid there for what seemed like hours, but was only 10 minutes, when her mother called her in for lunch.

"Chrissy, it's time for lunch. On your way in, go tell your father, he's in the garage again, that lunch is ready."

Chris only rolled her eyes at the nickname her mother gave her, she will never know what made her mother give her that nickname. "Ok, mum, I'll be out in a minute." Her mother nodded and headed back into the house. Chris just sighed, and sat up, in the process slipping over the edge of the raft, into the pool. As she came up, she was taller, had a light brown hair, had blue eyes, and essentially, looked just like a copy of her mother. She smiled evilly, she was so going to get her dad.

But, before she could, an owl swooped down and landed in front of her, holding a letter. Specifically, a Hogwarts letter.

She changed back to her usual self, getting her dad could wait till later, she had a letter to open.

--

Now, we come up upon a quite property, namely the Malfoy cottage in Manchester. Here lived a family of three, a man a woman and two boys. The younger boy, he was in the back yard, playing a new game he had recently discovered. You could hear an occasional _whack!_ of something being hit.

"Wow, 13 home runs in a row, I'm getting better." he said wiping his sweaty brow. He turned to walk back towards his home carrying his bat and remaining balls with him. Suddenly he spotted something black in the distance, _an owl?_ He thought, and then he remembered, they were suppose to get their school letters soon, _it must be mine!!_ He thought furiously as he ran to the back door of the cottage.

He burst through the door, dropping the bat and balls outside. "Mum! The Letter is coming! The owl's just up there." he said in an excited hurry, pointing towards the spot he last saw it.

All of a sudden the aforementioned owl swooped into the window, carrying a thick letter. "See? I finally got my letter!" he yelled cheerfully as he raced towards the owl. He hurriedly untied the letter from its leg and gave it a pat before turning to run off. "Wait a minute young man, you forgot something." said his mother in a stern voice. Perseus stopped suddenly, and turned with a _whoops_ expression on his face. "Sorry mum." he said in a low voice, as he went over to the owl, and gave it a few pets and pats, and got it some water.

"Mum, can I go now?" he said in a pleading voice. She only smiled and nodded. So, he raced into the living room to read his letter. "I can't wait to rub it in Lucius's face, and he said I wouldn't get into any magical school, HA!" he muttered.

--

Amuri (pronounced 'emery' but sounds like anna marie), a pretty little German girl, was living in Surrey, with her grandparents. Currently, she was in the backyard with her little German Sheppard puppy, Sasha. She still wasn't very used to this new town, so she had spent more and more time with her puppy, much to the dog's joy.

While Sasha was going after the stick Amuri threw, she suddenly stopped and started barking wildly. "Sasha? What tis it?" Amuri said in a bit of an accent. She looked to where the puppy was barking and saw an owl. "I didn't know they flew in the daytime, especially late morning?" she said to herself.

"Sweetheart, that's a school owl. More than likely, it has your school letter." said her grandmother, from behind, startling her, and making her turn around. "Grandmother, are you sure?" Amuri asked a bit sceptically. "Oh yes, this school here, they use owls unlike Durmstrang's using of eagles. I am sure it's your school letter, since I had gone to the same school that sent this owl."

"Ok, grandmother. But what was the name of the school?" she said now very interested voice. She had tried going to Durmstrang the previous year, but was nearly killed when they found out she had lycanthropy, so she dropped out and they moved here not a few months later. She was thankful that her grandparents had brought her to Britain to attend the school here, after the headmaster came to talk to them when they were interested in transferring her, he had told them that another kid with her same ailment was to attend this year also.

Her grandmother held out her arm for the owl to land, and took it's letter. "Well, child. This school's name is Hogwarts." she said giving over the letter.

--

Lee and Lily, a couple of young muggle girls, sat in Lee's room, each reading a book. As of the moment, they had no idea that magic actually existed. But that was all to change in moment...

_ding dong_ went the doorbell. (lol)

"Learia, answer the door please." said her mum from in the laundry room. They were they only ones in the house. Her father had what he called a job, playing professional baseball, in America. He left every 1st of July to 28th March, to play ball in America. Every year, her aunt Sophie, her dad's sister, would come with her kids and stay with them. Such as like now, they were on a ship, they should be there in a few days.

"Ok mum." She said. She stood up and marked her place in the book she was reading, Wuthering Heights. "I'll be back in a minute Lils." she said. Lily only nodded her head and made a shoo motion, not even listening, making Lee chuckle. As she was walking down the hallway, she wondered who could be at the door, her aunt and cousins weren't due for 2 days. So, she shook her head and opened the door.

"Hello, is this the home of Learia Aeront?" Asked a tall man wearing a long star and moon covered blue thing that looked like a dress, she would later find out was a robe, with long fading red hair, and a beard.

"Yeah, I'm her." she answered curtly looking at him weird. "Mum, there's someone here looking for me!" Lee yelled down the hall.

She got a short answer back, "Don't be rude to the guest!" Lee just grumbled saying that she wasn't being rude, she was just stating the obvious. The tall man just smiled down at her, his _evil little blue eyes twinkling like he's plotting the demise of everything, MWAHAHAHAHA-_... (sorry, got carried away there) His little blue eyes twinkling, showing his unheard laughter.

"Come on in, I'll go get my _mum_." Lee muttered, and then turned to go down the hallway. The man, Albus Dumbledork- sorry, Dumbledore, stepped into the house and shut the door.

The house was very cosy, how a good home _should_ feel. He walked over to look at the wall in front of the hallway, to glance at all the pictures. He sees many with Lee in it, as well as some with her and other kids. But, he sees one that stands out the most, a picture of Lee and her dad at a baseball game when she was 8. She sat in his lap as he hugged her from behind, they took it the year before he was signed onto his team. Dumbledore turned to look down the hallway, to see Lee and her mum walk out of the laundry room. "This is him mum." Said Lee gesturing to the Headmaster, McGonagall was a bit busy delivering other letters.

"Ah, miss Aeront, a pleasure to meet you." he said bowing.

... Lee is told everything about the letter and magic ...

"Wow, so I'm really going to a school like this?" She said amazed holding her unopened letter. Dumbledore only smiled and nodded. "Yes, you are. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to deliver a letter to a Miss Lily Evans." He said standing up to leave. Lee suddenly stood up, "Lily Evans who lives down the road, Lily Evans?" she said confused. He nodded his head as a yes. "You don't have to go to her house, she's in my room reading."

Dumbledore had a look of surprise on his face, He didn't expect for them to be familiar with each other, it wasn't all that common for magical muggle children to know each other before Hogwarts. "Well, that'll save me a trip, thank you. If you would be so kind, could you please bring her in here?" Lee excitedly nodded and raced into her bedroom.

And so it went on again, with the same reaction...

"Wait until we tell Sev, he'll be so happy!"

--

Jon just finished mucking out the stables when he saw a woman walk past who he could swear was wearing robes.

Closing the stables doors he noticed the woman at his front door "My parents aren't in at the moment ma'am."

The woman turned to him and asked "Are you Jonathan Heights?"

He nodded slowly "Yes I am and you are?"

"Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts."

Jon nodded taking that information in then noticed his parents pulling up in the truck "My parents are here now."

His parents got out of the truck and looked at the woman and asked "Can we help you?"

"Yes I'm here to tell you about your Son's admittance into Hogwarts." Motioning to their house she asked "Can we take this conversation inside please?"

When they entered the house and all sat down the deputy headmistress began explaining about the school, magic, muggles (as his parents were called), wizarding currency and so much more. Jon listened to every word that came out of her mouth and smiled when she passed him a letter from Hogwarts. "Thank You."

The woman smiled then stood up "I'm afraid I have to leave now, I have other students to meet."

Once she had left his parents looked at him to see him smiling "I'm special." Jon always in school got bullied for being so normal and now he had proof that he was special the only flaw to that was he could never show his proof to other muggles.

--

Peter was fast asleep when his mother opened his bedroom door, by ... tapping on the window? He got up groggily, and went to it.

A brown barn owl fluttered in, and stood still on his bed. He walked back over to it, and pulled the letter off.

He opened it.

"I'm in!" he yelled.

"Aw," said his mother, swooping down to hug him, "congrats, sweetie!"

"Mom," he said, sadly, his voice still muffled. "I wanna go to Diagon Alley!!"

--

"Sirius Orion Black!!" Screeched a high pitched voice in the mighty House of Black.

Said boy was lying on his bed with a pillow over his face, attempting to drown out his mother's yelling. His wavey, long black hair was spread in a halo around him and his black satin pjama boxers matched the rest of the depressing room.

"SIRIUS!" The woman downstairs sounded close to having a cardiac arrest.

"Hellish old bat." Sirius muttered, refusing to move. The door to his room unlocked from the outside and his older brother, Regulus, gracefully strode in in a long black robe. His brothers face had a more Greek God look to it that often made Sirius become overlooked for his brothers beauty. Jealous, of course, Sirius enjoyed pointing out that he looked like a girl.

"You need to get ready to go to Diagon Alley."

"I don't have a letter." Sirius popped up, the pillow landing in his lap. his expression was hopeful. "Maybe it won't come and I'll be sent away to live with Aunt Andy!"

Regulus' face twisted in disgust. "Just get some clothes on." He exited the room with a flourish.

Sirius spun onto his feet utop the bed and mock bowed. "Yes all mighty Regala." He hissed then jumped off his bed to get dressed as demanded. There was a faint scratch behind the heavily curtained window and Sirius let out a heavy sigh. "I guess Im not going anywhere." He parted the black curtains and let in the family owl. It bit at his hand as he undid the letter and Sirius cursed, shooing the bird away. Rather than use the pleasant Hogwarts' birds, Mother ahd insited on Artemis delivering their Hogwarts letters.

He opened the seal to check that he was indeed accepted before throwing it on his bed and putting a blue T-shirt on over his pale chest. He closed the door behind him and walked downstairs.

The screeching followed a few seconds later. "You are a disgrace! Go get a proper shirt on or so help me I'll-!"

--

A young girl with electric blue hair sat in a large room, flailing widely.

"Get him! Dont you _dare_ die! Oh! OH! Awww man!" The game in front of her showed the dreaded 'Game Over' sign and she put down the controller. She folded her arms in a pout.

"Ann!"

"Yes Mom?" Ann called back. Hearing silence, she knew it to be a summon as she hefted herself from the bean bag chair and walked out of the dark room. As she turned to enter the bright living room another loud call of "Ann!" rang in her ears like little men beating on her head.

"You don't need to yell, I'm right here." Ann informed her mother who was standing in the middle of the living room wearing a yellow shirt and beige trousers. Her curly blonde hair was slightly frizzy, framing her plump face like an older Shirley Temple. The lady jumped slightly then smiled brightly, lighting up the already honey coloured room even more.

"Guess what I've got?" He mother teased.

"A box of streamers?" Ann said excitedly. Her mother seemed to droop at her daughters excitement.

"No. Try again."

"A stuffy?"

"No."

"Water balloons?"

"No!" Her mother threw up her hands in frustration, exposing the letter hidden behind her back. "You're insufferable! Its a letter to my school of magic!" She held it out in front of her and Ann examined the red seal. She had heard her mother talk of this school and seen both her parents do magic but it never occurred to her that she too may be magical enough to be accepted. It was nothing special in their household far away in the mountains of Canada.

--

So the students got their letters and most had different reactions. They were all going to a school where they would either become friends or enemies maybe they wouldn't even meet. But in a school like Hogwarts there was little chance that they would not meet.

But First before any one of them could step foot in the magnificent school they would have to go to Diagon Alley where they had chances of meeting before Hogwarts.

Now they may make friends but when it would come to the sorting would they still be friends if they find out that they are in a House like Gryffindor or Slytherin.

Would the feud between the houses stop a friendship that started well before the sorting?

Now we will see what friendships are made and later we will see if they last.


	2. First Meetings

Melinda walked with her sister and their parents to Diagon Alley where they then went first to Flourish and Blotts Melinda's favourite place.

Walking inside Melinda was about to go and get her school books when their parents told them they could get three extra books each.

Melinda was ecstatic and Rebecca just followed her around so she could pick another three books since Rebecca really didn't want more to read when she would rather write things.

Rebecca took 'her' three books and went to the front desk to pay and then she waited patiently for Melinda.

Melinda had just got her third extra book when she bumped into someone causing her and her books to fall down. She looked up to see....

--

Scarlett had already gotten everything except her books, and her owl. And she knew what owl she wanted: A pure black one. She would call him Thorn.

She was scared though, to be surrounded by so many people. What if she got _lost_? Diagon Alley was a very big place. So she held her aunt's hand tight, as they walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

She'd already bought the books, but something else had caught her eye. Hogwarts: A history.

"Cool..." she breathed.

Her aunt shook her head but conceded anyway.

"Go on then! Go and get it!" she said sternly, dropping a few galleons into Scarlett's hand.

Scarlett smiled in response and walked off to get that book.

She'd just collected it, and was walking to the counter when she bumped into a girl with dark hair. Her three books fell out of her hands and clattered to the floor.

Everything suddenly stopped.

Scarlett opened her mouth. "Sorry," she said apologetically. "I'm… _really_ clumsy sometimes..."

She waited for an answer as she trailed off.

--

Melinda looked up at the red headed girl and clumsily stood up nearly falling over again.

Once she had stabled herself she picked up her books and smiled at the girl for a brief second before it was gone "It's OK." Noticing Hogwarts: A History she truly smiled and showed the girl her own "I'm buying that too it looks to be a very interesting read...."

A red tint coloured her cheeks before she could stop herself then she noticed her sister come around the corner "Melinda can't you hurry up. I want to get out of here preferably now."

Melinda shook her head "I'm Melinda Collins and I can be clumsy sometimes as well." Seeing her sister cross her arms she smiled at the girl one more time before going to her sister at the last minute Melinda turned to the girl "It was nice meeting you. Maybe we will see each other on the train."

With that said her and her sister left after paying for the books. They then went to get their robes then the rest of their school supplies.

Jon and his parents looked at everything around them in amazement. Jon wanted to go into every shop but he knew he had to go to the wizarding bank first in order to change muggle money into wizarding money.

Inside Jon converted all his life savings into wizarding money so he could buy things for himself and future friends. As he didn't want to be seen as the farm boy any more he wanted to be seen as Jonathan Heights the boy who any one could befriend.

Jon wanted his life to change and he also wanted to be popular rather than a no one.

--

James and his parents went earlier than he expected so he already had managed to go to Flourish and Blotts and get his things for potions.

Walking to an ice cream area as he asked his parents if they could have a small break, he spotted a lad his age waiting with what he assumed was his parents but the lad looked absolutely bored.

James was thinking of asking him to join him when he realised who his parents were they were the Peterson's which meant the woman who was the lad's mother was from the Noble House of Black. She was known to a few about her pure hatred towards Muggles much like the rest of the Blacks.

Theta Black now Theta Peterson had chosen her Slytherin Husband not the other way around. She was a dominating person who few would mess with.

So James realising this carried on towards his ice cream.

Liam yawned waiting with his parents for his cousin's as apparently his mother Theta (named after a binary star in the constellation Orion.) had arranged with his aunt for both the boys to do their own shopping together. Now whether or not they would remember was another thing.

Liam however wished that they would so him and Sirius could leave their families and have some actual fun.

His mother kept looking at him expecting something to happen or was it because she secretly knew that under his robes he wore black jeans and a black t-shirt. He certainly hoped it wasn't the latter.

He was so consumed with his thoughts he didn't notice a lad with messy hair and glasses look at him.

--

Sirius spotted his cousin and aunt waiting and walked up to them with his mother following, Regulus having gone off with some of the other Slytherin housemates in his year. He saw Liam's bored expression and stifled a smile. He slid a glance at their conversing mothers and folded his arms, observing the crowd.

--

Liam yawned and then noticed Sirius a grin appeared on his face he went next to him and whispered "Am I glad to see you. Do you know how boring it is waiting with my mother for who knows how long?"

Before his cousin could answer he turned to his aunt and asked in as much of a polite tone he could get "Can me and Sirius go and you know shop?" He did not like the word shop unless it began with Quidditch because otherwise it made him and Sirius sound girly. However when it came to his mother and sometimes his aunt the only right word was shop or something that degraded muggles.

--

Peter was strolling with his mother and father up to Ollivanders, where he would get his first wand. He'd already gotten his books, his robes, his cauldron, and everything that he could remember. He'd wanted an owl, but his mother was allergic.

After a few minutes - or possibly hours - he'd finally gotten a very nice oak and phoenix feather wand. Peter left his mother to pay.

"Now where?" his father had asked.

His mother had shrugged.

His father looked down on him, and noticed Peter's quick glance at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

His father sighed. "If we must..."

Peter had chosen the largest sundae possible and was eating away, watching the world go by. He noticed a boy - around his age - with very messy hair and glasses coming toward the parlour. He saw a little girl with red hair, holding her mother's hand for dear life, walk towards Flourish and Blotts.

Then he saw he'd finished his ice cream.

"Quidditch." His father's single word was enough to make Peter's eyes light up.

"Yes." His mother agreed whole-heartedly.

Peter grinned as he collected his bags in order to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

--

James was nearly towards getting his Ice Cream when he saw the Quidditch shop with....

Running up to the window ignoring his parents he stopped at the window in amazement then read the name of the new broom "Nimbus 1001." His eyes lit up "Nice."

--

As soon as she started down the alley with her father Charlette started dragging both of them towards the Quidditch shop where their was a crowd of people at the front ogling at some new broom. Charlette couldn't see from where she was standing in the back so she used her small stature to her advantage and started twisting her way through the crowd to get a close look at the wanted broom. Only she came face to face with the pavement as a black headed boy whipped his head around as she was passing behind him and fell even further into the crowd.

--

Remus calmly walked through Diagon ally with his mother at his side when he saw the crowd in front of the Quidditch shop and wondered what it was that had them bickering. To get a closer look at it so much having no desire to be caught in a crown of bodies he went into the store in hopes of getting a look at the intriguing item.

--

James turned around to just see someone fall over. He was shocked at the amount of people around him. He was in such a daze looking at the new broom he never noticed them come to see it themselves. He laughed at first finding it funny.

Noticing no one helping the person who fell over and the person surrounded by people as the person seemed to fall smack right in between a lot of people he said "Oy back off." His laughter dying with his words.

People stepped back in more of shock than actually doing what he said. He bent down and helped the girl up until she was in a standing position "You okay?"

--

Melinda and Rebecca had just finished most of their shopping when they noticed the crowd in front of the Quidditch shop and before Rebecca could stop her Melinda was in the shop trying to see what everyone was looking at.

Her eyes widened when they landed on the new broom and before anyone could react she was the front desk and buying it with money she had saved up. The man smiled and retrieved the broom from the window saying "You're lucky this is the last one until the shipment we get later arrives which should be in an hour." Melinda smiled and thanked the man taking the broom in its rapping when Rebecca came in pushing past a boy their age who was probably trying to see the broom.

--

Outside the crowd dispersed now that the broom was gone leaving James and the girl he had helped alone.

--

Jon had just finished getting his things for the new school and was still staring at everything in amazement. In his amazement he nearly got trampled on by annoyed people who where all walking away from 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'.

--

The man in the store was about to say something to Melinda when he heard something from his back room. Going inside he found his shipment of the new broom and replaced the one on the window.

Luckily for the two outside no one had noticed it yet.

--

After Scarlett's quick encounter with Melinda Collins, she'd gone and paid for her new book quickly and now she was walking with her aunt to Eyelops Owl Emporium.

After she'd gotten her owl (black and she _had_ named him Thorn) her aunt had decided that it was enough, until they'd spotted Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Her aunt nodded, stiffly, to allow her to go and look at what all the fuss was.

--

Peter was short for his age, and, in this case, it was his advantage. He'd burrowed forward, climbing around people until he'd reached the window.

"It's amazing," he'd breathed. "It's... brilliant..."

---

James was still waiting for his reply when everyone left the area. Then a few minutes later there where loads of people looking at the window again and one of these people was a short slightly pudgy lad.

"It's amazing," he'd breathed. "It's... brilliant..."

James totally forgot about the girl and turned back to the window and said to the lad who seemed to be his age but he was so short he couldn't be sure "It's magnificent that's what it is." Looking closer he said to the lad "Look at it." Pointing at its gold encrusted name he added "It's bloody fantastic." His voice then went to sounding like an advertisement "Nimbus 1001 the next best thing." Laughing at his own joke he turned to the lad and held out his hand ignoring all the pushing going on around him "James Potter."

--

Peter was shocked.

Was this boy talking to _him?_ Wow.

"P-peter P-Pettigrew," he said, taking the hand. "I agree. It's fantastic." He sighed. "I wish we could take brooms to Hogwarts..."

--

A mischievous grin that one day everyone would come to know appeared on James face "Peter my friend." He put his arm around the shorter lad's shoulders and whispered "Who says we can't sneak a broom into Hogwarts." A smile lit up his face "Just think about it we could fly over the grounds if we managed to sneak one in. It would be bloody brilliant."

--

Peter squeaked, both in excitement and fear.

"But - but, we're not _allowed_ to! What'll hap-p-pen if we get caught?!"

--

Charlette felt almost trapped where she was and started to get a little angry when the boy she ran into started laughing she got up on her knees when he reached down to help her.

She decided he wasn't so bad but still a little miffed at being laughed at when he asked her if she was ok she looked up at him from her 4'9 height and replied "Fine I'm close to the ground wasn't a long fall thanks." She then turned around to see that she was at the front where she wanted to be in first place she stared for a moment until a man came and took it because apparently some one bought it.

Charlette waited for the crowd to dissipate this time so that she wouldn't end up on the ground again and was glad she had when a new broom was displayed and she didn't have to go through a crowd of people to look at it. Charlette watched the exchange between the two boys wondering why the shorter one who was closer to her height was stuttering, was he scared of the taller boy or was it some sort of speech impediment.

--

James smile just grew "That's what it makes it so much more exciting the thrill of the chance at getting caught. However if we where to get caught since it was my idea in the first place I would take the blame."

Then James eyes lit up with an idea "Maybe we could get someone else in on this maybe even two more people. As we don't want loads of people knowing about this brilliant plan now do we?"

Waiting for Peter's reply James looked around trying to find any other students that would be going to Hogwarts and spotted someone inside the shop he dragged Peter out of the crowd making sure not to lose him then entered the shop and before the lad in front of them could even think of stepping out of the way James grabbed his hand shaking it "James Potter and this..." Motioning to Peter "Is Peter Pettigrew." Looking into the boys brown eyes he asked "You're going to Hogwarts right?"

--

Liam waited patiently for his aunt and mother to decide if they could go yet when he noticed people swarming around Quality Quidditch Supplies. Glancing at Sirius then his mother he made sure he had his bag with his money in it then proceeded to drag Sirius to the shop but instead of the outside the inside of the shop.

He was sure Sirius was going to be a bit annoyed by being dragged around but taking them away from their mothers and going to a Quidditch shop should stop him from killing him.

Liam came to stand in front of the broom "Nimbus 1001 whoa that is one sweet looking broom." Turning to Sirius he asked "Got any bright ideas on how to get one of these in Hogwarts or are you scared we'll get caught."

--

Peter obediently followed James outside and listened inattentively as he spoke.

This was weird. Did James know them?

--

Remus noticed the broom being taken from the display window and bought as well as the new one that was put out he looked at it for a moment then bought the leather gloves he needed for school and headed for the door.

--

The new DADA teacher, Professor Marco Silving, walked through the Leaky Cauldron, heading for the back. Tom, the new barkeep, nodded to him, and he nodded back, pulling his black cloak tighter around himself. It's been a while since he had been in the wizarding world, let alone seen many magical folk...

Finally, he made it to the back alley. He tapped the certain brick combination to get into Diagon Alley. Finally, the bricks started to move themselves to either side. He sighed and pulled his hood halfway over his head, leaving most of his face showing, as to not scare anyone.

'Diagon Alley, I haven't been here since I became an outcast 3 years ago,' he thought, pausing in his trek through the alley, to take in all the surroundings. He gazed at all the shops, at all the students and adults walking throughout the alley, at the two young boys talking of sneaking a broom into Hogwarts? He turned around to see he had stopped in front of the 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' store, with both boys, a brunette and a raven haired one, staring into the window. He smiled and walked up behind the boys, pulling his hood further over his face.

"Excuse me boys, did I hear you say you were planning on sneaking a broom into Hogwarts?" He asked in his most chilled voice.

--

James watched the lad go and just shrugged but when he heard the voice behind him he froze for a second before he turned around an innocent grin on his face and noticed he wasn't talking to him and Peter at all but two other lads one he recognised as the Peterson lad.

He didn't know what made him do it but he went and put his arms around both lads and looked at the man who spoke in such a chilling voice that he was sure that he had felt a chill run down his spine and it wasn't even directed at him.

"Actually my friends here were just joking around you see we all would love to take a broom to Hogwarts but it is not allowed."

--

Liam was very tempted to move this lads arms but instead he played along and a innocent grin appeared on his face that would charm anyone "I was just teasing my cousin as well you see we both really love Quidditch and I always tease him about not being able to bring a broom into Hogwarts for our first year."

Looking at the lad behind him he jabbed his finger at him and said "My friend here James." He said after James whispered it in his ear quick "Likes to tease us both about the same thing. Teasing all around really."

--

James nodded with everything and whispered his name to the lad when he needed to and when he finished speaking he said "So you see my friends here weren't being serious about sneaking a broom into Hogwarts."

Looking back into the shop he noticed the person who bought the broom coming out with someone and he noticed both seemed to be his age so he jabbed finger in their direction "Now those two girls I would worry about since they actually bought the broom."

--

Melinda and her sister quickly left the shop and began making their way to the last shop they needed to go to which was Ollivanders where they both got their wands.

Rebecca looked at her sister and said "Why did you get a broom when you can't take it into Hogwarts?"

Melinda sighed "Because we still have a few days before we go to Hogwarts meaning I use it to train myself up for second year." _Also I'm going to sneak it into Hogwarts but Rebecca doesn't need to know that._ Smiling at her sister she carried on "So do you want to go now or would you want go somewhere else?"

Rebecca smiled at her sister "Lets go get some ice cream."

Melinda nodded but then said "I'll meet you there I want to get something and tell mum and dad that I won't be long."

Rebecca nodded then carried on to the ice cream parlour.

Melinda looked around her and decided that she wanted to get another book when someone bumped into her causing her to fall over and all her things to get splayed around her. Her hair changed colour at her embarrassment and now instead of her natural brown hair it was now blonde. She looked up at the second person she bumped into that day and saw....

--

When his younger brother came exulting that he got a Hogwarts letter, Lucius merely smiled maliciously and then growled as his mother obliged him to take Perseus and their cousin Jazmine to Diagon Alley and look after them. But the young man with long silvery-gold hair obeyed his mother, and so, there he was with the two little monsters, going from a store to another, buying them ice-creams and sweets, making their packages small with a wave of the wand (much to the youngsters' pleasure!) and cursing the day when he stopped being an only-child, pampered by his parents and relatives.

At one time, his eyes were caught by the most peculiar pair of young boys standing in front of the latest broom on the market and drooling, and Lucius, with a specific smirk, after hearing their names as they introduced each other, just said "Gryffindors!"

His state of dreaming and scheming on how to make life Hell for the newbie's was soon gone as Perseus grabbed his robe sleeve and took him back to Flourish and Boot's because he wanted another roll of parchment. With a small sigh and never losing his majestic way of walking and the straight, noble features of his face, Lucius Malfoy followed his young brother and cousin as he eagerly awaited to begin his seventh and last year at Hogwarts.

--

Severus Snape was both the most happy young boy and the most miserable one. Happy because he got his beloved Hogwarts letter, but miserable because his mother didn't let him join the Evans (and mostly Lily) on the trip to Diagon Alley, she insisted that they should go together, like a family...or half a family since Severus' father wasn't present.

--

His day passed in a blur as his mother dragged him all over the place. He smiled when he caught sight of Lily in Madam Malkin's, even if she didn't see him, and almost cried when he saw that his future schoolmates were already starting friendships (he saw James Potter and Peter Pettigrew admiring a broom). He was also intrigued by the older blonde boy, smirking mysteriously while watching the same two characters as he did..."That must be a Malfoy!" Severus told himself...

--

Charlette had watched the exchange between the boys and the person who seemed to be a professor with his eye and ear for any trouble making and decided she didn't want to get caught up in a lie as the boys were obviously doing.

She turned around and spotted an older platinum blond haired boy being dragged off by what looked to be his younger sibling and also noticed a much darker figure watching the blond boys as well he was in his own way very handsome not your usual hotty type but definitely cute at least to her. So she figured it wouldn't hurt to be friendly and walked over to grab the boys attention "Hello my names Charlette Sento." Charlette smiled at the dark headed boy and held out her hand.

Charlette wondered why the man with black eyes wasn't answering her. "Hello?" she said in an attempt to get his attention.

--

Severus lifted his eyes to the girl and said "Hello" shaking her extended hand. "So...are you going to Hogwarts this year?" he asked, trying to make a conversation and to take his eyes away from Lily, who just passed with her sister, looking very sad.

--

Charlette smiled as she finally got his attention "Yes I am. My name is Charlette what's yours?"

--

Lucius let out a sigh of relief once the two devils tried to "play" a trick on him and hide. He had, of course, heard them planning but acted as if he was looking elsewhere. Once they were out of view, he started walking around and looking for a certain blonde girl who was just a year younger than him. But no matter how hard he looked, he didn't find her. Disappointed and irked, he returned to where he parted from his young brother and cousin, and waited for them to return at some point. It is when he noticed a boy who looked like a vampire, talking to a girl of his age. A new idea flourished in Lucius' mind, which put a smirk back on his face. "Well, there's always the Express to see her...and this boy, when he'll make it to Slytherin...oh, I've never been so anxious to start school before!' he was telling himself, his smile growing bigger.

--

"I am Severus Snape. I'm also going to Hogwarts this year, it's going to be the greatest thing ever!" he said enthusiastically, but soon regained his sad and composed face. He felt someone was watching him, but he didn't turn around to look.

--

Lucius had his eyes locked on the pale boy with dark hair for quite a while but decided it was time he got into his favourite place, knockturn Alley, and give his little brother and cousin a bit of a fright.

--

Charlette was almost giddy with excitement she was almost literally bouncing on the balls of her feet "What house do you think you'll be in?"

--

"I don't know, but I doubt it will be Hufflepuff..." Severus trailed. "How about you? Any preferences?" he asked, a bit annoyed by the hyper-activity of the girl and thinking, no, hoping she wouldn't make it to Slytherin, where he wanted to be.

--

Charlette heard the annoyance in his voice and decided to stop bouncing and try to be calmer "Well a lot of my family wants me to be in Gryffindor but I doubt that. My dad thinks I could be in Slytherin, me and my mom think Ravenclaw so I guess we'll just have to see whose right."

--

Severus gave a small sigh of relief that the girl stopped bouncing and tried to smile. "Well, good luck then!" he said to her. "So, did you get all your supplies?" he asked.

--

After wondering around the creepy place that was Knockturn Alley, Lucius made his way back to Diagon Alley and begun to proudly walk around, as if he owned the place. He smirked when girls turned their heads after him, very aware of his aura and looked at himself pleased in the window of a shop he passed by. "I think it's time I find the little devils and take them home now," he said to himself and left, making his cloak swirl around him.

--

Charlette's eyes widened "Oh I totally spaced on that I'm sorry but I have to go I'll see you at school k."

--

"Alright...see you!" Severus murmured. He looked around searching for sight of his mother and decided to go looking for her at Madam Malkin's. He started walking, his eyes locked on the ground until he hit someone. His eyes widened in shock as he lifted his eyes from the shiny boots. He gulped and stopped breathing.

--

Not paying attention to his surroundings, Lucius found himself almost knocked down. Furious, with his wand ready, he started to hiss: "Why, you..."...But he stopped as soon as he laid eyes on the skinny, pale boy that he observed earlier. "You should pay attention, others may not be as polite as I am, kid!" he said with a honey-filled voice, pocketing his wand back. He almost laughed at the boy's terrified expression, nodded and walked away.

---

Severus mumbled a "I'm sorry..." and looked at the adolescent leaving. He was a bit shocked he didn't get cursed, sighed and continued his search, eyes wide opened and head straight now.

--

Remus continued his trek through Diagon ally with his mother getting all of his school supplies and quickly ended up in Flourish and Blotts.

--

Professor Marco just looked at all the boys, and started laughing. "First years I see, well, let me be the first one to tell you, we're glad to have you all at Hogwarts." he said still chuckling and turned to walk away.

Then, he stopped mid step, and turned to say something, "Oh, and don't worry about getting caught, it's been done before. Shrink and wrap it in a sock, fools that darn cat every time. See you all at Hogwarts." he said to them with a wink and a smile, resuming his trek to Flourish and Blotts.

--

Liam smiled "I think I'm going to enjoy his lessons." Turing back to James he said "Liam Peterson and this is my cousin Sirius Black."

--

"James Potter and this quiet lad next to me is Peter Pettigrew." Just then James heard someone shout Liam's name. Looking to where the voice was coming from he turned to Liam "Looks like your mum wants you."

Inside James had to agree with the lad because he liked the teacher as well especially since he had practically said they could take a broom into Hogwarts. Before anyone could react James Potter bought a Nimbus 1001 grinning the whole time then he asked the man behind the counter "Do you know any shrinking charms for a broom that doesn't need the use of a wand you see I don't want such a fine broom getting stolen."

"I could put one on it but it will cost much more."

James grinned even more "Deal."

--

Liam groaned looked at Sirius then his mother "Stay here I will be right back.... I hope."

He was walking to where he heard the voice and bumped into a girl he noticed had brown hair but then it went blonde. Smiling at the girl he picked all her things up then helped her up "Sorry about that." Noticing her blush he decided not to mention her hair he then handed her things to her "Here."

With that he went past her but not before turning back to her and saying "I'm Liam Peterson."

--

Melinda was in shock and that was why she didn't say anything and now he introduced himself she had to say something "Melinda Collins."

--

Liam nodded then walked off to his mother who instantly said "Since you ran off so quick I have decided that you can only have an extra hour to get your things."

Liam sighed then ran back to the other lads growling about mothers and their precious shopping time. Then he said to Sirius "So we going to finish getting our things or what?"


	3. Evil?

Melinda shook her head and made sure she had a hold on what she had bought before going back to Flourish and Blotts inside she noticed it was much more busy than it was earlier and hoped she wasn't going to bump into any more people she really didn't like coming into contact with so many people especially when they all would end up judging her like they always did.

She rubbed her head noticing the signs of a headache then in the window noticed her hair colour and sighed before changing it back to brown then on a second thought she decided to change it to a more lively colour.

Before she disappeared behind the bookshelves her hair turned blue but not only one shade of blue many shades to the point that it looked like the waves of the ocean.

During her search for the book she wanted she noticed a tall blonde lad who she sadly had to admit was very handsome and by his hair colour if she had to guess he was a Malfoy and the eldest by the looks of it. Shaking her head she stopped when she found the book, she looked around to see if anyone was there then grabbed the book when she sneezed and dropped both the book she was holding and knocking off other books off the shelf.

Glaring at the books she picked them all up then began flicking through their pages to find the book she wanted. Once she found it she grinned reading the title within the book out loud in a whisper "Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Placing all the others back on the shelf she was about to walk away when something on the shelf sparked her interest. Picking up the leather bound book she opened its pages and her eyes lit up with interest but a thought ran through her head _what's a book on the dark arts doing in Flourish and Blotts._

Closing the book she placed it on top of the other so its price was pointing up and deep down she hoped the shopkeeper didn't check her books to see what she was buying or she would have to explain why she had a book on the dark arts.

----------

Remus noticed a girl whose hair was rapidly changing colours and couldn't help but watch as she knocked all the books over he was fascinated by her.

---------

Melinda sighed not noticing she was being watched and turned around to go and pay for her books when she noticed someone watching her.

Blushing she realised he must have seen her drop all the books and this caused her to blush even more. Her eyes met his and she saw the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. Ducking her head she wondered why she wasn't moving then realised she didn't want to. She wanted to talk to this mysterious lad. He was a mystery to her and he fascinated her all at the same time and this was what caused her not to move and to open her mouth and say "I'm Melinda Collins."

Then she awaited his reaction.

-------------

Remus realised he had been caught an felt the heat in his cheeks he hoped she didn't notice as he replied "Hello Melinda my name is Remus Lupin, I apologize for not announcing my presence sooner but I noticed your hair changing colours and I wondered if you were a Metamorphagus."

-----------

Melinda blushed not noticing the red tinted cheeks of Remus Lupin "Yes I am a Metamorphagus my twin is too but she doesn't look like me at all in fact if it wasn't for us sharing a birthday and a last name I'm sure no one would notice..." She stopped herself when she realised she was babbling like an idiot.

Then she decided to add something to hopefully hide her embarrassment "Its okay that you didn't announce your presence I mean it is a free world meaning that you didn't have to announce your presence if you didn't want too." Groaning she put her face in her hands and whispered "I sound like a bumbling idiot." Now any normal person would not be able to pick that up but someone with say werewolf senses would likely be able to pick that up.

---------

Remus couldn't help chuckling just a bit as he realised the girl was as nervous as he was but stopped before she thought he was laughing at her babbling "Its ok I like listening to you talk and your not a bumbling idiot." Remus smiled at the girl.

---------

_I'm sure I didn't say that very loud. Oh well at least he thinks I'm not a bumbling idiot._

Questions then erupted from her mouth before she could stop them.

He had been chuckling so she asked "What's so funny?" _I hope it's not me I've had enough people laugh at me in my life._

Then her next question came out before she got an answer.

"You do?" Her confusion was apparent when she registered the first part of his sentence "You like listening to me talk?"

---------

Remus realised he had been caught an felt the heat in his cheeks he hoped she didn't notice as he replied "Hello Melinda my name is Remus Lupin, I apologize for not announcing my presence sooner but I noticed your hair changing colours and I wondered if you were a Metamorphagus."

-----------

Melinda blushed not noticing the red tinted cheeks of Remus Lupin "Yes I am a Metamorphagus my twin is too but she doesn't look like me at all in fact if it wasn't for us sharing a birthday and a last name I'm sure no one would notice..." She stopped herself when she realised she was babbling like an idiot.

Then she decided to add something to hopefully hide her embarrassment "Its okay that you didn't announce your presence I mean it is a free world meaning that you didn't have to announce your presence if you didn't want too." Groaning she put her face in her hands and whispered "I sound like a bumbling idiot." Now any normal person would not be able to pick that up but someone with say werewolf senses would likely be able to pick that up.

---------

Remus couldn't help chuckling just a bit as he realised the girl was as nervous as he was but stopped before she thought he was laughing at her babbling "Its ok I like listening to you talk and your not a bumbling idiot." Remus smiled at the girl.

---------

_I'm sure I didn't say that very loud. Oh well at least he thinks I'm not a bumbling idiot._

Questions then erupted from her mouth before she could stop them.

He had been chuckling so she asked "What's so funny?" _I hope it's not me I've had enough people laugh at me in my life._

Then her next question came out before she got an answer.

"You do?" Her confusion was apparent when she registered the first part of his sentence "You like listening to me talk?"

-------------

"I just find it quite ironic that we were both very nervous to speak to one another and yes you have a beautiful voice."

----------

Melinda froze when he said this her hair going fiery red which was practically her next step of blushing. _I just got a compliment_ Her mind kept repeating that in her head.

Melinda smiled nervously not really knowing how to respond to that. Her body was frozen much like her mind before she managed to mumble a "Thank You."

Then a question popped in her head that she dying to ask "Are you going to Hogwarts?" Realising how that must sound she quickly added "I mean if you are if you want on the train you can sit with me in a compartment.... Then again you probably have loads of friends that want you to sit with them."

-----------

"Yes I'm going to Hogwarts and I would love to sit with you." Remus herd a light tapping on glass that Melinda probably didn't here but non-the-less his mother was calling "I apologise for the abrupt departure but my mother is waiting for me."

-----------

Melinda nodded "It's okay. I'll see you on the train then." She then walked to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek "Goodbye till then." Then she went and paid for her two books forgetting that she held one that she didn't want to be found. Once outside the shop she quickly put both books in her bag.

Her sister questioned her why she took so long but Melinda just said "I made a new friend."

On the way home Rebecca glared at Melinda _I'm meant to be the one making friends not her._

----------

Remus was completely shocked as he watched her leave he couldn't believe she just did that. He then heard the light tapping again and was brought back to reality _right mother_ he went outside to see what she wanted and then they were of to Madame Malkins.

---------

Jaz only sighed, her older cousin Lucius was a git, at least that's what she and Perseus thought. He was oblivious to the stares he was getting, she saw at least 3 girls her age stop and stare at him. Jeez, he could at least pay attention and stop scowling and sneering half the time, and he would actually get noticed a lot more. In the end, she just gave up the thought and shrugged.

"Hey, Perse, what do you say with a 'friendly' game on hide and seek?" Jaz said to her cousin, with a wink. He stared at her for a moment then caught on, he nodded with a grin. They both turned to watch Lucius, and when they saw him looking away from them, they slipped away to the nearest shop, which happened to be Quality Quidditch supplies. They nearly made it too, until Jaz tripped over her own feet and bumped a nearby boy with brown hair, and grey eyes.

"Uh oh, sorry about that. My cousin didn't mean any harm, she gets a bit clutzy in crowded areas." Perseus said hurriedly, not wanting to be caught by Lucius. Jaz turned and glared at him, while give him an elbow in the ribs for calling her a clutz. "Sorry about that." she muttered, _still_ glaring.

"Jazmine Malfoy, and this is my cousin Perseus Malfoy." Jaz said in a normal voice introducing herself.

--------

Sirius gave an exasperated sigh and turned to follow Liam when he saw that his cousin was busy with a girl. He was tempted to embarrass him right then but thought it improper in public.

'I'll get him later though!' he thought at the same time he told James that he would be a second. He walked over to his mother and aunt. "What is it?"

"Where is Liam?" His aunt asked.

"Busy." Sirius said shortly. "I was called over for...?"

-----------

Theta looked at her nephew and told him "I wanted to make sure you both know that you only have an extra hour for shopping as me and your mother will be busy but sadly not for long." She tried spotting her son but couldn't so she told Sirius "I would like to remind you and Liam how to behave in public also as you know what would happen if you didn't. You could disgrace the House of Black and the Peterson name."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans walked into the alley, staring in wonder at all the shops. "Wow." was all she could say really. Her sister, Petunia, turned her head and glared at her, saying, "What's so special about all these stupid stores, it's just full of you freaks." she said with venom in her voice. "Petunia!" scolded their mother, Marie(making up the name ).

Lily stared at her sister, hurt that her sister still called her that horrible name. She would have thought her sister would have forgiven her and Severus after that incident, but her thinking was wrong.

Marie Evans, their mum, told them, "Lily, take your list and go get your things, Petunia, help her. We're going to take a look around the alley." with that said, she bent down and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and gave her a hug. Lily hugged her back, and then she and Petunia left to go get Lily's supplies.

When Petunia thought they were far enough away she turned to Lily muttering, "I still say you're a freak, you and Learia..." and she walked ahead, to Flourish and Blotts.

-------

Liam noticed Sirius go out of the corner of his eye and knew he would be saying something later about him bumping into girls.

Smiling at the blonde's his eyes connected with Jazmine's hazel ones and he gave one of his most charming smiles "Liam Peterson." Taking her hand he kissed the back of it "Pleasure to meet you."

In his head he was laughing because his mother would actually be proud of the way he just acted. Even though he knew how to respect women it didn't mean he had to act like he just did all the time.

------------

James was watching this exchange in amusement when he saw red. No he wasn't angry he saw a red headed girl walking to Flourish and Blotts. He got a charming grin on his face and went to intercept the red headed beauty and when he stood in front of her he noticed the disgusted look on the girl who was next to 'his' red headed beauty but that didn't stop him.

Giving her his most dazzling smile he decided to copy Liam not realising Liam could see what was happening from where he stood and if Sirius came back soon he would too.

"James Potter." Taking her hand he kissed the back of it "Pleasure to meet you my red headed beauty." James had already claimed her as his own and didn't realise that he said 'my red headed beauty' out loud. He looked into her green eyes awaiting her reaction.

--------

Sirius resisted rolling his eyes. 'And disgracing the Black/Peterson name is the LAST thing on EARTH I would ever do.' he thought sarcastically.

"Indeed, it would be a terrible misfortune. We will return in one hour." Sirius spun on his heel and walked off to find Liam. It wasn't a hard job, what with all the sap his cousin was pouring to some blonde girl. He sidled up beside Liam and leaned on his shoulder with one arm. "And I'm the sexy cousin of this sap." Sirius gave a charming smile and wink. "The names Sirius Black. And what might yours be, pretty lady?"

-----------

Liam smiled tightly at Sirius "Sap? I'll have you know a beautiful flower such as Jazmine here deserves the respect I just showed her." He smirked at Sirius silently saying 'ha I know her name'. Then he carried on "Also she is a Malfoy which deems her even more worthy of the respect I gave her." Turning back to Jazmine he gave her another one of his charming smiles "Mind my cousin he doesn't know how to treat a lady as beautiful as you." He was about to add more when he noticed James walk off to a red head and copy him but he added 'my' into it and Liam winced already knowing a lady does not like it when talked about as a possession. He silently elbowed Sirius and pointed James out "Has he lost his mind."

-----------

Sirius restrained a glare from showing on his face and instead elbowed Liam in the stomach as he bowed to the girl. "Pleasure to meet you. Jazmine, what a unique name. I suits your intricate beauty." He copied his cousin's moves by kissing her hand. He smirked in his mind. 'Take that Liam!'

------------

Liam was forced into a bow by Sirius's elbow and had to mentally laugh _It seems this has become a game of sorts._

Smiling at Jazmine but cursing Sirius in his mind he said "I will be right back."

Deciding to do something he hadn't done before he quickly found a shop that sold flowers and bought a white rose that had a spell on it to prevent it from dying. Appearing back next to Sirius after walking back he presented the rose to Jazmine.

Liam knew before he spoke that Sirius would probably laugh. He hadn't sung in awhile so his cheeks became tinted red slightly when his melodious voice sung to Jazmine in a quiet whisper just for her "Beauty is not in the face; beauty is a light in the heart. And your heart shines brightly which helps magnify your natural beauty that is shown to the world and has captured a many with your god like beauty." He knew he sung lightly which meant it was just for her but her cousin and his cousin would have heard it too.

One thing that Liam knew Sirius didn't know was that he could sing and also that he was a musician/singer/artist.

He then added "Your beauty is so great that not even the great artists of this world could do it justice on a canvas. I wish I could paint your beauty but it is too great a beauty that not even the gods come close to it."

_Since it's like a game now I will play all my cards even if it means showing what I truly like. But for a beauty like Jazmine I don't really mind playing all my cards._

Liam patiently waited for a response wondering what she was actually thinking.

He then mentally hit him self _The whole singing, poetry thing may have been too much._ He glanced at Sirius trying to read his reaction to what he did and said _Yeah definitely shouldn't have done that. I just showed a girl I really don't know anything about, something I love doing and my cousin who will probably use it against me._

----------

Ann looked around this 'Diagonally'. When she heard the name from the badly proportioned barkeeper she had decided that the person who came up with such a name needed their brain examined. As far as she could tell, it was pretty straight and not diagonal at all! She read the signs, not finding anything that told her what was in the store. She was lucky her parents hadn't come, her mother would have gotten frustrated and her father would have been bored out of his mind.

She tried for a random guess and stuck her head in the store named 'Apothecary' then immediately ran out and found a bucket to puke into. What a smell!

Ann wandered down the straight street, careful to look inside windows before entering a shop. She stepped into a store that had the word 'Wands' under the store name. She looked around the dusty, dark room and crinkled her nose, resisting a sneeze. There was no one around to man the desk. She leaned over the counter and was about to call out when a grizzled old man with crazy white hair popped up beside her.

"Hello! How-" He began but was cut off by Ann giving a loud startled yelp and jumping backwards, holding arched nails in front of her in defence. She blinked and lowered her hands, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry. I've come to buy a wand?"

------------

Jon thankfully didn't get trampled on any more and managed to get the rest of his things before going home where he began reading the books he had.

----------

Nobody noticed the figure walking past them or chose not to. Gwen during that day had been watching the kids who would be joining Hogwarts that year.

Now she was watching a boy by the name of Sirius Black and his cousin. She had already watched the others including Lucius Malfoy a boy who was in his fourth year when she was in her seventh.

She had gotten a reputation in Hogwarts and that was do not piss her off otherwise you would end up in the hospital wing. To the teachers she was a brilliant student but still neither student or teacher had predicted her becoming a healer.

The Blacks, Malfoy's and any other Pure Blood family interested her mainly because her parents may have been vampires (still no one knew how she was born) but they were not magical so she was classed as a Muggle Born.

She was a true Slytherin because of her love for the Dark Arts but blood didn't mean anything to her mainly because she was dubbed a Mudblood with the rest.

She had placed the book on the Dark Arts in Flourish and Blotts and smiled when that Melinda Collins bought it. She seemed to be how she use to act when she was that age except for the difference in blood and parents Gwen saw much of herself in that girl.

She was sure the girl would end up in Slytherin.

Shaking her head slightly she made sure her hood was up so it wouldn't show her face then carried on watching Sirius Black talking to Jazmine Malfoy with his cousin Liam Peterson.

It was a laughable situation they were in really. Gwen could see the competition in their eyes. The cousins where very much alike in the way they acted except Liam's obvious love of the arts.

Gwen couldn't wait for the Sorting because she felt deep down the cousin's would be separated one in Slytherin and one in Gryffindor.

_Would their obvious strong friendship last with the houses feud._

Gwen turned away from the two boys and their 'game' and decided to find something better to do. She was going to carry on moving when she saw a great Eagle fly overhead many people began staring at it especially when it landed not too far from the two boys she had originally been staring at.

To the shock of everyone the eagle turned into a man, a man that was very familiar to Gwen and for good reason he was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team when he was in Hogwarts. He was a year above her meaning he left by the time she was in her seventh year.

------------

Evan stretched his limbs and dusted his robes that had collected the dust when he was kneeled down after transforming back from his Animagus form.

He wasn't bothered by the eyes watching him as he entered the Quidditch shop to buy some brooms. His parents may be muggles but their fortunes after they died was given to him and half converted into wizarding money.

He decided to buy a gift for the Hogwarts finest, the Gryffindor team. He may have been a Slytherin but he knew that the true hearted students lay in Gryffindor.

But instead of buying seven he bought the whole stock even the one on the window. Once he had them all shrunk he placed them all except seven into one bag.

However the stock consisted of enough to supply all the teams in Hogwarts.

He placed a letter inside the second bag that held seven Nimbus 1001's then he paused before leaving the shop noticing the two boys outside the shop. He noticed who they both where instantly having been to one of their parents get together. Apparently even though he was muggle born he was allowed into their home because when he was captain Slytherin never lost a match and that was good in their books.

However he did know that is the only reason they tolerated him and maybe because he had also managed to become an Animagi.

Once he was outside he stood himself next to Sirius Black and looked at the girl he was conversing with. Before anyone could react to him being there he shoved the bag that held the seven brooms in it into Sirius's hand and left not even making sure that he got it.

_Dear Sirius Black_

First of all if you are wondering if I chose you previously no I did not. This letter was charmed to write in the person's name who I gave it to.

Second of all in this bag there are seven brooms all Nimbus 1001's I have more but how you use these is your decision. You can keep them or give them to the house you are put in.

However I will warn you if you are put into Slytherin the Gryffindor team will get the same gift but if you end up on the Gryffindor team no other house will get the same gift I have given you.

I was in Slytherin this means I am no longer in it. I am in fact the Muggle Studies Teacher in Hogwarts. I was the Quidditch Captain and played by the rules which won me every game.

However as soon as I left my predecessor changed that tactic and now doesn't play by the book. So I want to give Gryffindor the winning chance it needs.

P.S: Good Luck in Hogwarts you're going to need it.

Yours Sincerely

Evander Amon-Ra

He glanced once more behind him then leapt into the air as a great Eagle and flew home where he would prepare for Hogwarts.

---------

Amuri was vaguely familiar of being in the alley before, once with her parents when she was real little. "Grandmum, thanks for bringing me by the alley." she said hugging her grandma. "No problem dear, lets go get your supplies and head on back home. _Hopefully your grandfather hasn't burnt down the house..._" she said hugging her back, and muttering the last part.

---------

Jaz took the flower given to her by Liam, with a blush. "Thank you." She had never really been given anything by a boy before, let alone been sung to by a boy.

----------------------------------------------

Perseus only starred at the boy Liam, if he didn't know any better, he would say that Liam liked his cousin. He looked away and shrugged.

----------------------------------------------

Amuri was vaguely familiar of being in the alley before, once with her parents when she was real little. "Grandmum, thanks for bringing me by the alley." she said hugging her grandma. "No problem dear, lets go get your supplies and head on back home. _Hopefully your grandfather hasn't burnt down the house..._" she said hugging her back, and muttering the last part.

----------------------------------------------

Lily stared at the messy haired, glasses wearing boy in front of her. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right..."

-----------

Liam's grin grew at the words 'Thank You' and the blush that covered her cheeks. She hadn't laughed at him which was a good thing and she did say 'Thank You' so he was a happy guy.

Perseus her cousin hadn't laughed either he just shrugged after obviously thinking of something.

Liam was about to say something to her when he noticed a guy walk up next to his cousin then leave and fly away. He looked back to Jazmine then realisation dawned on him the man was an Animagus.

He smiled at Jazmine and took her hand and kissed it again "I hate to bid farewell but hopefully we will meet again on the train to Hogwarts which I hope you are going to." Turning to Sirius he dragged him away into Flourish and Blotts past an oblivious James and Liam registered what the red head had said but he had more things to worry about.

Once inside the shop he turned to Sirius and asked "First I want to know if that guy said anything to you. Secondly I would like you not to tease me at all as Jazmine obviously didn't mind what I said or did." After saying this he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

----------------

James blinked once then twice "Huh?" _Did I say something wrong?_ He pointed at him self and then he spoke to her slowly "I am James Potter." Taking her hand again and kissing the back of it "Pleasure to meet you?" He finished with what he hoped was a charming smile. More than likely it was a confused smile.

------------

-------------

Charlette ran off to continue her shopping at a frantic pace as she ran into Flourish and Blotts already not expecting the trip to be over any time soon.

-----------

Remus finished his shopping at Madam Malkins and headed towards Ollivanders with his mother trailing after him.

-----------

Sirius chuckled and held the package away from Liam. "Oh, demanding, now are we? Maybe I'll keep this to myself." He winked at Liam and walzed down one of the aisles. Secretly nervous inside, he wandered to the very back of the store, ignoring his cousins indignant demands. Why did that man, this Evan Ra guy, choose him? Did he not know whos son he was?

Sirius shook his head and removed a book on Quidditch to leaf through, though not really reading it. He hefted the bag higher and felt a slight pain in his back from holding it for too long. He would need to get his wand, soon, to carry everything.

-------------

Liam watched Sirius walk away then got all the books he needed and a few more. Liam seriously felt like he was being watched but decided he was was being paranoid.

After getting all his books he paid for them then went in search of Sirius to see if he had got everything from the shop that he needed. Finding him he asked "You ready to get your wand?" Not noticing at all the woman stood not too far from Sirius.

--------

Gwen watched everything from Evan handing Sirius Black something to them going into Flourish and Blotts and decided to follow them so she did just that. When Sirius walked away she watched Liam but when Liam went to pay for his books she found Sirius and watched him.

Noticing his pain with holding everything she pointed her wand at his things and whispered a spell causing everything he held to become light as a feather.

Now she waited to see his reaction to his things all of a sudden becoming light.

------------

Sirius felt the bag on his bag grow so light he barely felt it and looked around suspiciously. Who was casting magic on him? His eyes lock with a woman standing a little ways away from Liam and glared. He did not know this woman, and he had come to learn that no kind gesture went un-paid for. He grabbed Liam's elbow and walked out at a brisk pace, heading towards Ollivanders before she could say anything.

---------------

Ann walked out with her new 11" Holly and Unicorn tail wand. She held it in front of her face, examining the grain of the wood with rapt attention. It was such a simple thing, yet she knew that this piece of wood would become her best friend. She felt a shift in the sir and tried to sidestep a boy heading into the wand place but ended up running into the boy she hadn't seen being dragged behind. Ann staggered backward and, throwing a glare at the boy in front, shouted "Hey! Watch where you're going!"


	4. A Past That Haunts Us

Gwen laughed maliciously and decided she was having fun so she drew her hood over her face more and followed the boys to see if they would try anything stupid. She may be a healer but that didn't stop her Slytherin traits coming out into the open.

----------

Liam was in shock his cousin had never acted like this before and then when Sirius caused him to knock into a girl he stopped and yanked his arm away from Sirius for two reasons he had knocked into a girl and number two being said girl had electric blue hair.

Knowing that something was wrong with Sirius he smiled at the girl "Sorry about that I'm Liam Peterson and that is Sirius Black." He was about to walk into the shop but spoke once more to the girl "It was a pleasure bumping into you miss...." Turning to face her he waited for her name.

_How many girls do I need to bump into today. Although I'm not really complaining._

--------------

"It's alright. I'm Ann." she said, suddenly quiet and nervous. She's never been that great around guys. "Bye." she quickly walked away.

--------------

Sirius rolled his eyes at the shy girl and tugged on Liam's arm again, looking around for the woman at Flourish and Blotts. "Come on, we only have half and hour and if you insist on meeting every girl on the street our mothers will have our heads!"

------------

Liam laughed once the girl disappeared "I suppose." Walking into Ollivanders Liam waited for the man to appear and when he did he nearly jumped. Before he could say anything the man started taking measurements.

Liam was getting frustrated when all of a sudden the man gave him a wand and the wand sent a warm feeling to travel down his arm. A smile appeared on his face.

"Interesting?"

Liam looked at the guy "What's interesting?"

"That wand is 9", Oak, with a Unicorn tail hair as its core." Liam gestured for the man to continue "Oak signifies wisdom, endurance, protection, and authority. Your unicorn's tail hair core means that you are pure of heart and care deeply for your loved ones." He smiled "For a lad with the blood that runs through your veins that is very rare."

"What do you mean?" Liam was getting confused and it showed. _Sirius is hopefully as confused as I am._

"I mean the noble house of Black runs through your veins and your wand says you are pure of heart and care for your loved ones. You may become someone people look up to but I have a feeling if you do not understand me now you will eventually understand what I have said today."

Liam nodded turned to Sirius waved his hand after paying for his wand and said "Your Turn. Also I know our mothers will have our heads if we take too long."

-------------

Gwen had just arrived at Ollivanders and quietly stepped inside watching the two lads get their wands. Pointing her wand at the lad Liam she whispered a spell that would make him faint in ten minutes. When he would she would be there to help him and then the lad would owe her and so would his cousin.

In the future their debt would be re-paid but hopefully not too soon.

--------------

Remus walked into Ollivanders to see the forming line and decided to sit on the couch and wait for his turn.

----------

Sirius hadn't noticed the woman walk in and stepped up to Ollivander, holding his arms out without being told for the measurements. As wand after wand was forced upon him, Ollivander came out with a pale wand.

"Not quite what I would expect for you, but maybe you too have a hidden side."

Sirius grasped the wand and felt an instant liking towards it as his magic hummed in his veins.

"The core is Dragons blood, something I would expect from you. But the wood is of the willow tree." The old man chuckled and Sirius bristled. He patted Sirius on the shoulder. "Good to know you're not pure Black."

------------

Liam smiled when Sirius got his wand "Good to know we're different isn't it Sirius."

His vision started to spin and before he fainted he managed to say "Why is the room spinning so much?" His voice was strained and he tried to grab something but only found air. Collapsing to the floor his vision went black.

--------

Gwen smiled under her hood her small plan was working perfectly unless someone managed to help the lad before her since she was waiting for Sirius Black's reaction to his cousin collapsing.

------------

Remus instantly sat straighter worried about the fallen boy.

----------

Gwen stepped forward now removing her hood and knelt next to the boy inside grinning a Cheshire grin but on the outside she had a neutral face.

She opened his eyes and checked them already knowing what to look for. The spell she had used caused the eyes to get red marks in the corners.

Pointing her wand at him she muttered the reversal spell and the boy began to wake up "Watch it you're going to have a pounding head after that fall."

----------

Liam slowly sat up and touched his head "What happened?" He noticed the worried lad looking at him and inwardly smiled _At least there are some nice people in the world that would be worried over a Peterson passing out...._ "I passed out didn't I?" Already knowing the answer however he carried on he looked at Sirius after noticing the woman and asked "Please say you helped me."

One thing Liam did not like was being in debt to anyone and if the woman helped him he would be in debt to her. However if it was his cousin he wouldn't mind.

He groaned at the headache and silently vowed that in Hogwarts he would find something to get rid of headaches quick like a potion because out of school he would still be able to make it.

------------

Gwen waited for Sirius to reply because she loved being silent and watching everyone's reactions especially these two lads and now the lad who was nearly sat as straight as a wall.

----------

Sirius shook his head, frowning. "No, I didn't know the counter spell." His eyes, though his entire frame was cool and under control, showed his tenseness. He pointed with his shoulder at the woman, "She did." Sirius turned to the lady then, eyes frosty, and said in a serious tone. "May I ask your name?"

--------

Remus relaxed once again after he saw the boy was fine letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

---------

Gwen smiled lightly "Gwendolyn Harmony Rowan I'm a new healer at Hogwarts." Then she asked although she already knew "May I ask what your names are?"

--------

Liam frowned he didn't like this woman one bit "Liam Peterson and that's my cousin Sirius Black."

--------

"I helped a Peterson well I suppose I'll have to tell your mother exactly what happened here." Gwen really wasn't going to tell his mother but she said it to get the reaction she wanted.

--------

"You really don't have to tell her anything." _This woman is really starting to get on my nerves._ "What do you want?" He finally asked in a clipped tone.

---------

"Who says I want anything." Smiling again she stood and walked to the door "Although I may need a favour in the future and you would do said favour unless you want your mother finding out." Laughing lightly she added "I wonder if you'll end up in the same house I was in."

--------

Liam stood in anger walked up to her and said in a deadly whisper "I will never help you and if you so much as try anything else except telling my mother I will hurt you."

Gwen bent down and looked him in the eye "Anything else?" then in a whisper she added "Your cousin is already in my debt but not as much as you."

--------

Liam glanced at Sirius then turned back to Gwen "If I do two favours for you in the future will his debt be gone."

-------

Gwen smiled looked at Sirius and said to him more than Liam "All your things are light and originally I would in the future ask you for a favour but your cousin here just made a deal with me that any favours you owe me become favours he owes me."

------

"Hey I said no such thing." Liam was shocked at what she said although he did think of saying something along those lines."

-------

Gwen whispered to him then not really knowing that the other lad in the room would have heard their whole conversation it was only lucky that Sirius hadn't "It is the only deal I will accept and when I say favour I mean if I want you to hex someone you will." Pausing so it would sink in she then carried on "I will add that if you so much as tell anyone this conversation that I will hurt someone you care for." Standing up she smiled nicely and waved at the three lads "Goodbye."

Then she left both the shop and Diagon Alley.

--------

Liam was stood in shock not quite believing what he had got himself into.

------

Remus who had heard this entire conversation was shocked that a Hogwarts healer would do such a thing. Healers were supposed to help people not trick them into doing their dirty work.

-------

Sirius lightened the mood the only way he knew how. "Great job, cuz, your mouth just made you a slave to the crazy woman." He drew himself to his feet and offered his hand to Liam. "At least you can cross it off your 'Idiotic Things To Do' list."

-------

Liam actually cracked a smile at that then took his cousin's offered hand "Yeah next on the list get into Slytherin and become like my mother." Laughing he looked at the door and asked "So how about we go and get the rest that we need before I get myself into even more trouble."

--------

"Indeed. Perfect Regina is probably already done and at my dearest mothers side already." He tucked his new wand into his trousers pocket and paid Ollivander.

--------

Remus looked around the small shop to see who was next in line.

--------

Liam before leaving decided he was never going to step foot in that shop again. Then he dragged Sirius to Madam Malkins where he got measurements done for school robes then when he got his he turned to Sirius "Sirius if we ever stop talking to each other for what ever reason know that I will always watch your back. No matter what."

He didn't know why he said it but when he mentioned about ending up in Slytherin somewhere deep down he didn't think Sirius was Slytherin material. However he did know that he was Slytherin material by the books that lay under his bed at home. Books on the dark arts.

----------

Sirius raised a finely shaped eyebrow and shrugged. "Whatever you say. Same goes for you, just don't expect me to give up any girls." He smiled widely and turned to examine a very expensive Abraxan pelt.

---------

Liam laughed "I think the whole not giving up girls goes for the both of us."

Looking out the window Liam decided to push his luck "You didn't say anything about that Jazmine girl and I am wondering why. I mean I gave you an opportunity to..." He trailed off when he saw something in one of the other shops and quickly said "I'll be right back."

Running out of the shop he ran to inside the shop he saw and noticed it was a new one that sold musical instruments. Turning to the window he smiled seeing the acoustic guitar it was like the muggle ones except for the fact it was magical. Picking it up he went to the front desk and paid for it getting some picks as well.

Before he left the man behind the desk asked if he wanted a shrinking charm put on the guitar and if he wanted a bag with it. Liam nodded and left holding a small black bag that he tied around his wrist before going back to Madam Malkins where he picked up his set of robes and paid for them.

Sitting down on the floor resting his stuff next to him he waited for Sirius to finish up and also waited for a reply to what he said before leaving the shop.

--------

At first glance of the all the books in Flourish and Blotts she knew her father would have to come looking for her before she would leave this haven. Charlette looked at every book she saw and wanted every one of them as well, but knew she could only get school supplies. However that doesn't mean she can't look, her mother wouldn't like having to wait on her book obsession but she would get over it.

--------

Sirius bought his robes, two plain black robes, for when he was too lazy to get the one cleaned, and a formal blue robe from the Abraxan pelt he had been admiring. Blue to match his eyes. Sirius went to walk out the door and find Liam to see him sitting on the floor. His mother will kill him if she finds out. Sirius cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms "Begging your mother to maim you didn't work the first time?"

--------

Liam looks up and laughs "Apparently not." Standing up he turned to Sirius and asked "Where to next?" He then picked up his things waiting for Sirius's reply.

---------

Sirius holds up his hand and checks them off as he spoke. "We'vr got wands, robes and books. We still need a cauldron and potions supplies. Apothecary?"

---------

Liam's smile grew "I totally forgot about that." Then he dragged Sirius to the shop and braced himself for the smell he knew that would be coming. Opening the door he nearly gagged at the smell but decided he should get used to it since he knew deep down Potions was going to be one of his favourite lessons.

Walking inside he quickly found all that he needed and paid for it but not before getting extras of each ingredients that they needed. He paid for them then turned to Sirius already used to the smell "I can't wait to start brewing potions how about you?"

---------

Sirius wrinkled his nose, "Yes, I could definitely wait to get scalded and smell like preserved body parts." He shook his head. "I don't get what you like about potions. Its stinky, messy, and boring." He made mock motions of stirring. "Three this way for two hours, then exactly 24 and a half seconds later twirl the spoon and mix it this way." He threw his hands up in the air and walked up to the counter. "Boring!" He set his hands down on the counter in front of the sour looking man at the cashier. "I want supplies for my first year of Hogwarts." The man grumbled but got him his things, secretly overcharging Sirius while he was at it. Sirius took the shrunken bag and walked out of the store, "No need for me to soak up more fumes than I have to." He explained to Liam.

----------

Liam walked out after Sirius and said "Potions is a fine art and it does many wondrous things. Maybe one day there will be a potion to help Werewolves and who knows what else." Quieting down he said "I love practical things too but potions can help with so many things. For instance I also can't wait for Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Seeing their mothers he points out "We have a few more minutes so do you wish to go to our mothers or do something for out last few minutes of freedom.

--------

Remus upon seeing that no one was coming up to the counter he decided he was next and went to get measured.

---------

Sirius barks out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, like you need to ask!" He grabbed Liams arm this time and dragged him off to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

--------

Inside Liam looked for the new broom but couldn't find one so he went to the guy behind the counter "What happened to all the Nimbus 1001's?"

"Some guy bought them all."

Liam sighed then decided to get him self some Quidditch Goggles and gloves then some binoculars so during his first year he would be able to watch the game properly. Turning to Sirius he asked "Can you believe all the brooms are gone?" He paid for the things he got then turned back to Sirius "So you getting anything?"

----------

Learia Aeront, a muggle born, had just walked into the Alley for the first time. "Wow!" was all she could really say. The girl she came in with, Christine, she thinks it was, smiled at her. "It's awesome isn't it?" Lee only nodded. Her parents had been having trouble getting into the Alley, and another family walked up behind them and helped them in. Their parents told them to go on and get the supplies, since Chris had been here before, she would show her where to go.

"How did I not know this all existed!?" She nearly yelled in glee. Chris just laughed. "I don't know. My names Christine Blake, Chris for short." she said still laughing while holding out her hand. "Learia Aeront, but you can call me Lee." Replied Lee shaking hands. Chris smiled at her, "Cool name, unique. So, where to first?"

Lee got a crazed look in her eye, Chris saw, and she knew she was going to like this kid. She burst out laughing as Lee ran, dragging her towards the Eeylops Owl Emporium.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amuri walked with her Grandmum, going to Eeylops Owl Emporium, her next to last stop.

"Grandmum, what all animals do they have?" she asked a bit curious, standing in front of the shop. Her grandmother smiled a 'find out for yourself' smile at her and motioned for her to go on in. But, before she even got halfway in, she was knocked down by two Brunette girls, all of them falling in the process.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Liam and Sirius had left, Jaz turned to Perse, still blushing and motioned for the Owl Euporium.

Perseus smirked at Jaz as they started to cross the street to the shop. "You like him don't you?" Jaz's only response was stumbling and muttering, "No!" all the while still red-faced.

Perseus grinned, he was so going to like this year. He could tease his cousin ALL he wanted without getting in trouble by his mum. Oh this year was going to be _fun_!

----------

Sirius froze in shock. He had left the bag on the ground when Liam had fainted! It was still at Ollivanders! He bolted out of the store, ignoring his cousin, and elbowing many people in the sides to get them out of his way. He made it back into the store and found it in a corner. He let out a relieved sigh and picked it back up.

----------

Liam blinked "Huh?" Walking out of the shop he looked for Sirius but couldn't see him however when he began walking he noticed three girls lying on the floor obviously having fallen.

Then he noticed that he now stood outside of the Owl Emporium. Kneeling down he looked at each of the girls then began helping each of them up he smiled once he had helped them up then he smiled his charming smile "Liam Peterson and you are?"

_I really should look for Sirius but then again I have no clue as to where he went and that means I should stay exactly where I am unless..._

Smiling even more he asked another question "Would you charming young ladies like some help getting school supplies?"

So he had about seven minutes to do so but even if he was late he wouldn't mind all he would have to say to his mother is that he was showing some charming young ladies around. Then again his mother may not like that if she doesn't see him with them. _Okay that idea may be gone before I can do anything._

Looking around he frowns and mutters under his breath "Where the hell is that bloody cousin of mine?" Thinking no one would hear what he said.

-----------

After hearing the question the boy who had helped them up had asked, she looked to Chris and the other girl. "Sure..." she said shrugging and looking to the other girls. Chris nodded and the other girl looked hesitant. "I'm not sure, I'll have to ask my Grandmum..." She said in a slight accent. Lee looked at her and said, "Ok, I'm Learia, but call me Lee, and this is my friend Christine-"

"Chris." said Chris, butting in.

"-Chris." Lee finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amuri nodded and gave a small smile to Lee, as she turned to go ask her Grandmum. This was her first time talking to kids her age since she moved in with her Grandparents.

"Grandmum, some other kids want me to go get supplies with them. Is it ok?" she asked a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright, sweetie. I'm just glad you're interacting with other kids your age." said her grandmum with a big smile.

Amuri grinned back at her grandmum and ran back to the other kids to tel them the god news...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee and Chris stood there chatting about what classes they thought they would like to take after their third year, when Amuri ran up.

"She said I could go. My names Amuri Guadelupe." She said a flushed but happy. Chris and Lee turned and stopped their conversation to talk congratulate her.

"Great! We were just heading into here to get our animal." said Lee gesturing to the Owl Euporium, with Chris nodding along. "Lets go in, Liam?" Chris said as the three of them turned ready to go in the shop, waiting on Liam.

--------------

Liam smiled walking in with them "Pleasure to meet you all." He was leaning against a wall watching all three of them when he asked "So any of you think you know what house you'll be put in?"

His eyes trailed around the shop awaiting their answers when he spotted a small Black Owl with silver eyes, stepping towards he smiled and the little owl jumped to the bottom of its cage and nibbled his finger affectionately.

"It is strange that a Peterson can calm an Owl that has up to now dislike everyone that has gone near it."

Liam turned to the owner of the shop "Just because the blood of the Noble House of Black runs through my veins does not mean I am like them." Turning back the owl he added "Maybe this owl gets judged the same way I do and it can sense that creating a bond between us." He knew the girls would over hear the whole conversation "How much?"

"9 Galleons and 17 Knuts."

Fishing the money out of his bag he handed the owner the money with another 9 Galleons "Also everything I need for the owl as well please."

The owner nodded and came back with a small bag and handed it to Liam "Everything is in here shrunken by a charm. It is a very simple charm much like the one that the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies uses." He then added "The owl is a female just so you know and it won't grow much bigger but it is very strong for such a small thing."

Liam nodded "I know that charm very well thank you."

The owner then went back to cleaning cages.

Turning to his new owl he smiled "So Luna welcome to the family known as the Peterson's." Turning to the girls he tried reading their reactions to what just happened and wondered if they where still going to answer his original question.

----------

Sirius noticed a boy staring at him, sitting in the corner, and smirked. "Im, Sirius Black, and you are...?"

----------

"Wow, she is so cute!" Said Lee as she walked closer to the small owl Luna and Liam. After carefully petting Luna a few times, Lee turned to Liam. "Yes, we'd like for you to help us finish getting our school supplies." she said with a big smile. "I'm not sure what house I'll be in. I haven't really heard much about this school, I'm muggle after all... what was that name they called me? Oh yeah, Muggle-born. I hope I can get something to read about the school so I can get a idea of what it'll be like..." she muttered to herself and Liam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Lee was petting Luna and chatting with Liam, Amuri decided to have a look around the shop. Before she left, she called over to Liam, "Either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, maybe Gryffindor, I'm not sure..."

She had passed by numerous animals, cats, rats, owls, and they all shied away from her... apparently they could tell what she was. That just made her feel depressed even more. She was about to give up looking for an animal when she saw a dark cage in the back of the shop, partially hidden by the shadows. She decided to have a look and see what it is they kept in the cage...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris was fairly surprised, she had heard and knew what the house of Black was like, and she could definitely tell Liam was different. "Slytherin." was her sure answer. Now bored, she turned to look around the shop. She saw a few owls she liked, a few ukky rats, ewwww!, and two beautiful kittens. They looked like they came from the same litter. So, she walked over to the cage and read the description. _Two quarter-kneazle kittens. Both from the same litter. The male: Long white fur, blue eyes. The female: Short black fur, green eyes. 12 sickles each._

'_good deal..._' she thought. She decided to buy both of them, since she knew Lee didn't have any wizarding money.

-------

Liam frowned but shook his head "I have A Hogwarts History and have read it already so if you want it you can have it if you want."

_Muggle-Born... If my mum knew she would kill me or disown me then kill me._

Out of the corner of his eye Liam noticed Amuri and the animals shying away from her but couldn't figure out why so he looked back at Lee and smiled _Maybe making a friend with a Muggle-Born won't be so bad after all. I mean why would they know anything about the house of black._

His smile faltered when he thought this then the fact if he ended up in Slytherin and stood up for Muggles he would have every Slytherin practically wanting to kill him not just his mother and the house of Black.

Then he remembered Gwen _Like it isn't bad enough that I may want to be killed by all Slytherin's, the house of Black and anyone else who hates muggles I have to do what that woman wants me too._

When that thought ran through his head he realised he must have been stood there for a few minutes just staring. His cheeks tinted pink slightly no matter how much he fought it.

Smiling again he said "Anyone gives you any trouble about being a Muggle-Born seek me out so I can punch the gits." On a more lighter note he said "So what would you like to get next although I advise the wand last because that is the most fun part and what's that muggle saying.... Leave the best till last?"

Shaking his head he laughs bitterly "I would be dead if my mum saw me talking to you or talking about muggle things with such interest."

His eyes then took on a few looks no one had ever seen before on the face of someone from the house of Black. His eyes showed compassion, loyalty, protection for muggles if you thought about that one look hard enough. "I'm sorry for saying some of the things I just did but for a Muggle-Born I thought I should warn you... my mother and the house of Black is known for hating muggles and anything to do with them. In fact I'm pretty sure my mum has killed her share of muggles and Muggle-Borns when they just walked past her. However since she is so good at hiding facts like that she hasn't ended up in Azkaban yet."

His eyes then betrayed an emotion he hated showing actually more than one a sadness that went down to his soul, fear and an emotion one at that age shouldn't have to feel pure hatred. That hatred in some ways showed a fire in his eyes and that hatred had led him to the dark arts.

That hatred was directed at people like his mother and had been there since he was only six "Look I meant what I said before if someone causes you trouble for your blood tell me." Making sure nothing dropped one of his hands lightly grabbed her face to get eye contact which more than likely showed every emotion that he had felt in the past few minutes.

"I also have to ask you something if I ever do anything to hurt you or any muggle-born you know tell my cousin so he won't speak to me again because that will be what I deserve and make sure you never speak to me again." His eyes now showed that sadness and fear more than ever "I never want to be like my mother but I'm afraid I already am like her and the house of Black." He knew Amuri and Chris would have heard the whole conversation but he wanted to make his points clear to Lee and that meant he couldn't whisper.

He was saying a lot and he knew that "I would like to think I am nothing like them because if I could I would look for a cure for Werewolves and protect every Muggle-Born alive even if it meant I would end up dead."

Everything he had said in those few minutes were things no one his age should even think about but Liam had grown up when he was six and was subjected the Cruciatus Curse from his mother for helping a muggle kid. That was the first but most definitely not the last time the curse was cast upon him and no one but him and his mother knew about that not even Sirius knew.


	5. Learn Something New

Charlette finally left her books to go get her wand, she got their just in time to see a young boy about her age coming out of the same shop. For some reason her instincts told her to run but rather than make a fool of her self she simply bowed her head as she passed him and continued quietly into the store.

---

Remus left the store at the same time a girl was coming in. He was going to politely say hello to the girl but he noticed that she shied away 'great someone who is either familiar with their instincts, a novice seer or she knows what I am great just great.'

---

Sirius noticed the boy he was trying to say hello to start to leave the store and stood up straight, insulted. How dare he not acknowledge him? A Black? He marched out, the bag on his back and grabbed a hold of the sandy haired boys shoulder. "Hey you! I said hello!" he said angrily.

---

Ann checked off things in her head, holding many bags on her arms as her fingers twitched in unison with her counting. 'I've gotten books, a wand, and robes. I think all I need is potion ingredients.' She grimaced as she remembered the awful smell. 'I have no other choice, I guess.' She made her way through the crowd to the store.

---

James looked at the red head waiting for a response wondering what was running through her head at what he just said or did.

---

---

Remus jumped nearly a foot of the ground he was so startled by the boy who seemed to be mad at him for not responding "Oh I'm I...I didn't know you were speaking to me." Pausing he then introduced himself "Hello I'm Remus Lupin."

---

Sirius smirked at how startled the boy was. "Im Sirius, Sirius Black." Sirius eyed the wand in the boys hand with faint interest. "What's your wand made of?"

---

Remus smiled at this question and realized this boy was trying to be friendly, he was not shying away in instinctual fear of him like the girl had, neither was he ignoring him he was trying to be his friend. This had never happened to him before and he couldn't help the immense joy he felt "Oak, and you?"

---

Sirius resisted the urge to grumble, but a little whine escaped. "Willow. But the core is Dragon heartstring!" He examined the boys relatively empty arms. "Just got here, huh?" he didn't even give Remus a chance to answer, but strode off towards Madam Malkins. "Come on! We'll get you fitted! Malkie puts a rush on whatever I desire."

---

Remus nearly bounced in his happiness as he followed the boy to the robe shop.

---

Peter had slipped away when he'd realised he wasn't being noticed. James had to gone to "woo" some girl and he was missing his parents; he found them again outside Flourish and Blotts looking worriedly for him.

His mother fluttered like a mother hen when he'd turned up and while he father wore an expression that said, "well... we've found him."

"Well," said his mother chirpily, "Got everything?"

Peter nodded, still slightly shocked from his meeting with James.

"Lovely!" she chimed. "We'll be off then!"

---

Scarlett had made her way back to The Leaky Cauldron by following her aunt - she'd had her nose in a book all the time.

Her aunt walked in a settled into a seat, ready to eat before they left.

---

Lee stood there frozen. She only stared into Liam's eye's seeing the emotions passing through them, she could tell he was telling the truth. "I... Ok, I will." She couldn't believe this was happening...

---

Chris was still standing at the counter where she had bought the kittens. She just stood there deep in thought over what Liam had said. "... Same goes for me to Lee, anyone ever gives you any trouble, just come tell Liam or me. I won't let anyone hurt my friends." She finally spoke thinking over what Liam said. "After all, I'll probably have trouble myself, me being quarter-blood and all, ha." She added laughing. She picked up kittens she had just bought and walked over to Lee handing her her own. "Consider the kitten as a 'Welcome to the Wizardry World' gift."

---

Amuri had stopped in mid-step to listen to what Liam had to say to Lee. She knew he looked kind, but she just didn't know how much he was.

When she heard the bit about werewolf, she flinched. No one except her grandparents knew about that. Now that she heard him through talking, and Lee responding, she walked warily over to the cage, nervous that Liam knew what she was.

As she neared, she took a look in the cage. In the cage was a Crup. A canine looking creature. It looked to be a Jack Russell Terrier, but with a forked tail; usually 'aggressive' to muggles, but loves wizards.

The Crup pup looked to be about 4 months or so old. He was mainly white with 2 brown spots over its eyes, making it look like glasses, and a big brown spot on it's back. It looked so adorable, and surprisingly, it didn't shy away from her. So, Amuri squatted down to get a better look at the strange dog.

"Hey there pup. You haven't shied away from me like the rest... I wonder why." she whispered as she reached her hand inside the cage. The pup slowly walked forward and sniffed her hand, then it poked it's ears up and started to wag it's tail as it licked her hand. Amuri started to laugh, now knowing the Crup puppy liked her. She looked around on the cage, but didn't see any kind of info for the pup. So, she sat up after patting the pup on the head, to go ask the person at the counter about the pup...

---

Lee was full of mixed emotions, she couldn't believe any kid would be treated like that. "I guess I'll have to avoid your mum then huh? Why-...Why don't you go and just turn her in? What she does _has_ to be illegal, doesn't it?" she asked before Chris walked up.

After picking up the kitten Chris had bought and given to her she smiled. "Thank you. I love her!" She said happily.

---

Liam smiled slightly letting his hand drop "Thanks." After hearing her say the part about turning his mother in he paled "Yes it is illegal very much so in fact for not only is she killing she is very nearly exposing the wizarding world to muggles."

Looking away for a second he collected himself then smiled at both Lee and Chris uneasily which practically screamed there was more to the story about his mother "It's not that simple to turn her in however. First of all it would be a stupid move. Secondly I would be disowned from not only the house of Black but also the Petersons. Thirdly..." The next part came out in a dead whisper and it came out so fast he couldn't stop it "She would kill me before I got the chance to."

_Or cast the Cruciatus Curse on me again like the time when I was nine and did try to turn her in. However she did warn me if I tried that again she would kill me._

Seeing the smile on her face he put a false smile on his face and stroked the little kitten with his spare hand that wasn't holding anything "This will not be the only gift you get today as I will also buy you something to welcome you to the wizarding world as well. Also I will buy something that will only be for the four of us that will show the beginning of a brilliant friendship."

He knew the perfect thing as well. In one of the shops he saw four necklaces which thankfully could be worn by either a guy or a girl and all the four pieces where beautiful alone but when connected together it was like the birth of a new star. Which was funny because when connected they formed into a star and shone like the ones in the night sky.

The necklaces where as such:

One was a White Rose - He thought that Amuri deserved this one for the innocence that shone in her eyes.

One was a Red Rose - He thought that the red one would be great for Chris because of her fiery spirit that he had only seen a small portion of.

One was a Black Rose - A black rose to show what house he came from.

Then the final one was a mixture of all three and Liam thought that one would go to Lee to signify not only was she friends with them three but that she was protected by them as well.

Each necklace would with the help of magic have their names written on the back on the three leaves would be a letter to show the first letter of each of the other necklaces owners names.

For Example Lee's Necklace would have three letters one on each petal each petal a different colour the red one would have a C for Chris on it, the white one an A for Amuri and then the Black would have an L for Liam on it. On the back of the rose would be the name Lee.

Having this sudden thought Liam quickly ran out of the shop and returned a minute later with the necklaces and gave the White one to Amuri, the Red one to Chris then the Red, White and Black one to Lee while he kept the Black one. "These necklaces signify our friendship..." Then he went onto explaining what ran through his head not that long ago which was about the petals and how when joined together they would turn into a small star like the ones in the night sky because of a spell that was on them.

He then turned to Amuri "The white one I gave you for the innocence in your eyes." Turning to Chris he said "The red rose for you because I can see a fiery spirit in you. The black one for me because I am from the House of Black." Turning to Lee he smiled "Then the one with all three for you to show we are your friends and that we will protect you. I know I will." He hoped this had cheered the mood up.

Remembering something he told them "There is a spell on them so they will never fall off or break and you will never lose them." Smiling he added "So what do you think?"

---

Lucius walked by the Apothecary and spotted his younger brother and cousin. He slowly entered and stood behind them with a grin on his face, waiting for them to finish talking in whispers.

---

Severus entered the Apothecary with his mother, trying to make himself the less visible possible. So many students where around! He went to a far shelf and admired the cauldrons, while his mother went to speak with the store keeper for some supplies.

---

Peter and his parents decided to take the Floo back to their house. They went into the Leaky Cauldron, with his father first, his mother second, and Peter last.

They threw the Floo powder in sharply - Peter keeping his elbows tucked in - and whirled through various fireplaces. By the time they'd gotten to the house, Peter was feeling fully fatigued at the days events. He gotten his school supplies - yes - but he'd also met a new friend, stared lovingly at a broom and almost fallen out of the Floo.

He walked to the sofa and fell asleep quickly.

---

Scarlett had finished - and so had her aunt... at last. She'd already read three chapters of Hogwarts: a History.

"Did you know," she piped up suddenly, "that Hogwarts has over seven _hundred_ staircases that _move_?"

"Yes, dear. I did go there, you know?" replied her aunt, digging into the dessert she'd ordered.

Scarlett sighed. It would be good to get away from _this_.

---

Charlette finally left the wand store, she already had plain black robes and potion supplies as her dad went to Hogwarts and is a potions master. So she headed back to her dad and the exit.

---

Sirius, having lost Remus while drooling over a pair of quality Quidditch gloves, darted back through the crowd. 'I'm late! The old lady's going to have kittens!' He skidded to a stop beside his mother and resisted the urge to cringe when she glared frostily down at him.

---

As soon as his mother finished, and giving one last glance at the shop, Severus left for home.

---

While Liam waited for their reactions his eye noticed a clock in the shop and it told him he was already five minutes late for meeting his mother and aunt.

He winced slightly but looking at the three girls he smiled _Even if she hurts me for my being late it will have been worth it to make three new friends who I will have never met if I went to my mother and that I would have regretted._

_---_

Having been abandoned by Sirius, Remus continued looking through Madam Malkins alone.

---

Ann smiled happily, propping her hands on her pyjama clad hips as she surveyed the items spread out on her bed that she'd bought that day. Mentally, she tallied up everything, each group of items separated into piles of where they were bought then by what they were. All books were alphabeticalized and everything else was stacked by size. She giggled then rearranged it again, this time by what would be needed for each class. It was a habit she had when she was going on a trip.

"Im gonna live in a castle," she sang under her breath. "And I'm gonna learn magic! Im gonna cause trouble, oh wont it be tragic." She paused and stuck out her tongue. "That was terrible."

"Annika! Go to bed!" her mothers voice shouted.

"Just a minute-!"

"NOW!" roared her mother.

Ann sighed and put everything into her new trunk, carefully arranging them by necessity. She turned out the light and hopped into bed, smiling. 'Im gonna live in a castle...'

---

When they got home Rebecca went and began packing her trunk, when she finished she went outside to do some gardening as was one of her hobbies.

Melinda went to her room packed her stuff into her trunk then began reading her books. A few hours later she went to bed with a smile on her face already deciding she was going to enjoy Hogwarts.

----

Once home Jon ran upstairs placed his things in his room then quickly went outside to do his chores like mucking out the stables.

Hours later he finished and read one of his books for about an hour before his eyes began to droop. Ten minutes passed and his mother entered his room to see if he was alright just to find him fast asleep with the book on his lap.

Walking quietly into the room she took the book placed a bookmark where he was at then placed it in his trunk with the rest of his things, kissed his forehead then left his room quietly shutting the door.

---

When Remus was done at the robe shop he sauntered over to his mother to go to the apothecary and then they would be done.

---

Something stirred Peter up. He looked out of the window - it was getting dark,

"Go upstairs and change," ordered his father. "Go to bed."

Now that he was home, it felt more exciting to be leaving for a castle but instead he groggily went upstairs and went back to bed.

In his dream, he was with his friend - James - and they were playing Quidditch. It was a very good dream.

---

Charlette finished up at the apothecary and then met her dad at the ice-cream shop for lunch eventually going home.

---

Lily snapped out of her daze, finally noticing the boy trying to talk to her. My names Lily Evans, it's nice to meet you James."

---

James smiled when she introduced herself and only then noticed that his new friends had disappeared and foolishly began ignoring Lily while looking for his friends and when he stepped forward to see if he could see them he knocked her down.

James not realising this looked for them even more before turning back to Lily and not seeing her he looked around before spotting her on the ground and laughed "What are doing down there?"

---

Sirius, refraining from tapping his foot in impatience around his mother, sighed in frustration. Where was Liam?

'If he's still flirting, Im going to kill him. Strangling with a cordless phone sounds appropriate.'

Sirius glanced around, scanning the crowd for Liam.

"Oh yes," his mother cooed. "Regulus is doing wonderful in school. Upholding the family name well. He actually passed his OWL's withall 'O's. Can you believe that? And-"

Sirius, not wanting to hear his mother gushing about Regulus any more, strode off into the crowd, determined to find his cousin. He came across Liam talking to those same two girls. He stopped over and, grabbing the collar of Liams robes, dragged him away.

---

All of a sudden Liam got dragged away and he knew exactly by who. Yanking himself away he walked with his cousin to their mothers and muttered "Sorry I was making new friends."

Once they got there his mother smiled at his aunt then turned to them "Oh thank you Sirius for getting Liam." Looking at Liam she added "I hope you know this means no tea tonight Liam."

Liam nodded "Be late suffer the consequences I know mother and I accept them whole heartedly."

His mother's eyes widened slightly not having heard Liam accept so quickly before shaking her head slightly she went to a wall and tapped it in a sequence to let it open. Grabbing her sons arm she smiled at her sister in law "It was a pleasure seeing you today Walburga but I must be getting home."

Before they went Liam bowed to his aunt like his mother had taught him "It was a pleasure seeing you again aunt Walburga and I am sorry for having kept you waiting so long." Turning to Sirius he laughed "See you on the train."

With that they left using the floo network.

However once home Liam didn't just miss his tea he was taught a lesson through the cruciatus curse.

Once in bed his body kept jerking still reacting to the pain. His eyes where dead and if it wasn't for the rise of his chest someone would think him dead. She hadn't used the curse on him in years but never had she done it for so long.

Liam couldn't wait for Hogwarts for to him it wasn't just a place where he could make friends and possibly fall in love but he'd rather have friends than love, it was also a sanctuary for him away from his mother.

---

Sirius followed his mother out of Diagon alley and back to his house where he immediately retired to his room, getting supper from the house elves. While chewing on a leg of lamb, he thought 'Hmmm.... I forgot to get a pet.' he shrugged and took another bite. 'I'll just borrow Liam's.'

After he ate, he leaned back in bed and sighed contently. 'School tomorrow.... and I don't think I've ever been more excited.' Sirius turned out the light and burrowed under the blankets. "Especially all the girls...."

---

James waited for her answer but had to stop because his mother shouted him. Looking at Lily he said "It was nice to meet you Lily."

He laughed while walking away wondering why Lily ended up on the floor. For the next few hours he finished his shopping for his school supplies then made his way home with his mother. Then he went to bed not believing he would be in Hogwarts soon.

---


	6. The Train Ride Begins

The day has ended and another begins. These students may think that the adventure would begin only at Hogwarts but it had already started from the very moment they opened the letter.

Friendships were made, bonds were created between the most unlikely people and things were set in motion that may not come into play for years to come.

Now we will see if these new found friendships will last and if they will grow or diminish once they are sorted into their houses. But first comes the journey to Hogwarts which everyone has to make, they will enter Kings Cross everyone of them thinking about Hogwarts and what it would have in store for them and maybe the individual who wouldn't think about Hogwarts at all.

But they don't know that some of the friendships made in Diagon Alley could grow or diminish as soon as they set foot on platform 9 3/4's. There however was a higher possibility that the friendships would diminish during the sorting or become stronger.

--

Charlette woke up this morning too excited to be going to Hogwarts finally that by the time she got there she was half an hour early and was one the first few people on the train. She wondered around aimlessly for a while then found a middle compartment to sit and read in, hoping she would find one of the people she had met at Diagon Alley sometime soon.

--

Remus usually woke up early and was rarely late to anything so when his parents had dropped him off at the station it was 10 minutes till take off. It was already bustling with people and he barely made his way to the train. Once he had reached the train he started walking down the hall, he continually was dropping and misplacing a few items that hadn't fit in his bag on the way but he finally found an empty compartment.

--

Rebecca dragged her sister along everywhere once they had woke up not wanting to be late at all.

Melinda just let herself be dragged along until they where on the platform where she yanked herself free and walked off while her darling sister said goodbye to their 'perfect' parents. However once she got past a crowd she froze in awe looking at the magnificent train that would take her to her new home.

Blinking a few times she calmed her breathing then made her way onto the train trying to find a compartment however it was harder than it looked people much older than her kept bumping into her without even saying sorry.

She just decided if they where going to be that way then she could do the same so she pushed past people not noticing when she knocked over a lad her own age who seemed to be in a daze.

--

Jon had been in awe since the moment he found the way to enter platform 9 and 3/4's then he got on the train after hugging his mother goodbye. On the train he got pushed around but he didn't notice since he was in a daze that was until he got knocked to the ground by a brown haired girl who seemed rather annoyed herself at getting pushed around.

Once he had managed to get up he noticed a compartment with a girl in it and blushed slightly only just realising people had probably made friends already in Diagon Alley and he hadn't made one.

Opening the compartment he stepped inside and asked "Do you mind if I sit in here please?"

--

Melinda finally paused for a breath and leant against an apparent open compartment and it slipped open and she fell to the floor her hair turning a bright shade of pink which went brighter when she noticed Remus Lupin sat in the compartment.

--

Rebecca searched for her sister not liking that she promised her parents she would stay with her until Hogwarts that was until she found her on the floor of a compartment with bright pink hair and looking in complete embarrassment at the lad sat in the compartment. Laughing she glared at her sister "You can't do anything right can you?"

Melinda looked at Rebecca and she hated to admit that what her sister had said hurt but it did and that was why a tear glided down her cheek.

--

Scarlett was woken up by the bright sunlight flooding in through her window. She jumped up in happiness and performed a crazy dance around her bedroom till her aunt found her and chastised her for almost ruining her nightdress.

"Sorry," she said meekly.

Her aunt simply shook her head and led Scarlett downstairs to eat breakfast. Scarlett ate it in record time, causing _another_ lecture about eating her food too fast.

"Now go upstairs and get ready. You packed last night like I told you to?" she asked the younger person.

Scarlett nodded happily. She ran up to her room and opened her window. She was about to shout something out but thought better of it and whispered it to herself instead. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

--

Peter stared at the red train in delight. Every muscle in his body seemed to have frozen - which was rather weird because his mother was moving forward and pushing him, so he _had_ to be moving, _right?_

"Come on, Peter," said his father, in a gruff, bored voice.

"Sure!" He smiled happily and followed his dad to one of the empty compartments.

"Here, boy," said his father, calling him like a dog.

Peter didn't notice because he was _so_ close to the train. And everyone was pushing him. And everybody was shouting by to their parents. And he was _sure_ that there was a prefect nearby, showing off his shiny badge.

His dad pushed the trunk into the compartment and then shut the door. He and his wife stood back to wave goodbye.

--

Scarlett was checking every compartment but they all seemed to be _full_ - or at least occupied by someone older who looked at her, recognised her as a first year and told her forcefully to find somewhere else.

In one compartment, however, was a single first-year, looking rather small and scared. And the compartment was blissfully _empty_...-ish.

She opened the door, worriedly, while Thorn seemed to sense that horrid fear and beat his wings.

"Shush!" she berated the animal. Then she turned to the occupant. "Erm... Can I sit here?"

--

Remus looked at the two girls who literally had fallen into his compartment and was barley able to conceal the slight harshness of his tone when he responded. He hated this time of the month "Hello ladies would you like to sit here, oh Melinda how are you?"

--

Ann half woke up, listening as her mother walked into her room but too lazy to open her eyes.

"Ann, we're late." Her mother said. Ann's eyes opened up immediately and she sat straight up, completely awake; a creepy habit she had had since she was small.

"Alright Mum." She yawned silently and flipped back the blankets and stared blearily at the alarm clock at her side. Fuzzy red squiggles straightened until it showed 10:30.

'Half an hour. That gives me 10 minutes to get ready.' She yawned again and stood up, shuffling over to her closet. 'I wonder if pyjama's are suitable train riding attire...?'

--

Rebecca turned to Remus and glared at the tone he used "Well if you don't mind."

Melinda glared at her sister for the sarcastic comment and couldn't help but feel hurt at the tone Remus used thinking he was starting to think like everyone else about her standing up her hair went black which only happened when she was angry. However this time she was angry at herself no one else because she believed she could make a friend who wouldn't judge her which she just thought Remus started doing.

Rebecca looked at her sister asking "What's got you in a mood?"

Melinda turned to her sister and said in a harsh whisper "Can't you just leave me be for once in my life." Her eyes where slowly changing to the colour black, turning to Remus she said "I'm alright Remus how are you?" Even though it hurt her she wasn't about to leave the compartment and search for another one and just maybe she was reading the situation wrong.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and turned back to Remus "Don't mind my sister she isn't exactly someone who you want as a friend due to her lack of social skills."

Melinda placed her suitcase on the shelf and let her hair change back to its original colour but now with a blue strand framing her face. She then sat across from Remus and tensed when her sister sat next to her.

--

Ann speed walked into the train station, dragging her trunk behind her. After she had left her parents at the platform to find the train, she had gotten hopelessly lost.

'Why must there be an invisible wall? It makes no sense!' Ann thought, trying to place the blame on other people rather than her own ditzyness. She climbed aboard the big red train and walked down one of the corridors, watching as other children entered different apartments. She saw one girl request to sit with a single first year and drifted up behind her, peering over her shoulder, trying to remain silent as possible to spook her. She couldn't help shocking someone.....

--

Remus realized that his tone had hurt her "I apologize for being rude I have no excuse." He couldn't tell them why he was so snappish right now but he tried to let her know in every way possible that he was sorry for hurting her. "I'm just not in the best of moods right now." He then turned to the other girl and couldn't keep his wolf side from getting a little protective, showing a lighter sheen of amber to his brown eyes. "I'm sure your sister is a wonderful person and you shouldn't say things about a family member like that. Why don't you let me make my own assessment of her?"

--

Charlette looked up from her book and smiled at the boy "Of course. My names Charlette and you?" She put her book mark in her book to show the boy he had her full attention.

--

Rebecca glared lightly at the lad not believing he was sticking up for her sister "Well it's been a pleasure to meet you." Standing up she grabbed her stuff and left the compartment saying "Sorry I don't want to be in the same compartment as my sister." Then she left finding an empty compartment at the very end of the train and sat down.

Melinda watched her sister go then turned to Remus not believing he stood up for her "It's alright everyone has those days. I'm sorry for acting stupid."

Melinda sighed "I'm really sorry its just you are the first person who even talks to me so..." She closed her eyes and looked out the window at the people on the platform. Deciding to change topic she asked "What house do you think you'll be in?"

--

Jon smiled at Charlette "Thanks. I'm Jonathan Heights pleasure to meet you." He sat opposite from her then asked "So what blood are you?" He couldn't help but ask it wondering what she was since he was a muggle-born.

--

Peter looked up, startled.

_Oh, great, _thought Scarlett.__

"Urm..." He nodded quickly, so fast his head looked like it would fall off.__

Do I really want to? thought Scar. The train suddenly juddered slightly. She sighed and sat down near the door after putting her trunk up and her owl by her feet.

"I'm Scarlett," she said.

The boy nodded again.

"You are?"

"Peter," he whispered.

"Nice to meet you," she said warily. Then she grabbed a muggle book from her bag and began to read.

--

Remus was glad that the girl wasn't mad at him or herself anymore and answered her question "I honestly don't know but I hope that I'll be in Gryffindor how about you?" He still had the underlined harsh tone that wouldn't go away for a week along with his pounding headache.

--

Charlette responded to the question "I'm a half-blood, my father is a wizard but my mother is a muggle what about you?"

--

Ann watched the girl enter the compartment and gave shrug. 'I guess she wasnt too observant...'

She turned and walked down the corridor, and slipped into a nearby empty compartment.

--

Jon nodded barely containing some excitement "I'm a muggle-born. I actually am use to a lot of hard work so I think it may be hard for me the first few months since I usually get up at the crack of dawn."

--

Melinda smiled now deciding to ignore his tone of voice as he didn't mean anything by it "I don't know what house I am going to be in." _Probably Slytherin after that book I bought_ "I think you will get into Grythindor you have the Grythindor spirit, so I hope you get in the house you want to."

Her voice had a hint of sadness since she knew Slytherin's and Grythindor's where never friends and if she was correct and she got into Slytherin and he Grythindor would they still be friends. If that was what they where.

--

Charlette told the boy her thoughts "I usually get up pretty early too usually because I want to read before I get too distracted with a lot of people around. So as long as your quiet or use a silence spell I'm sure it won't bother anyone. Just remember that your not allowed out of your dormitory until 5:30 am. My dad hopes I don't get into trouble with me and my midnight snacks."

--

He tried to actually put some warmth behind his voice when he answered her this time as she seemed to be calming his wolf down. Oddly enough he felt almost hyper where as just moments before he was pissed at everything, usually people made moony kinda antsy "Thanks, I hope your right and their has to be a house that you want to be in." his thoughts where beginning to get slightly out of order.

--

Jon smiled "I'm sure I'll be alright anyway. So what house do you think you will be in?"

--

Melinda smiled "Well I don't really mind what house I am in as long as I am not in the same one as my sister which will sadly be Grythindor. However I think I may end up in Slytherin since my whole family thinks the same."

Melinda glanced out the window to see still quite a few people stood around. Looking back at Remus she added "I know my sister will be a Grythindor because both our parents where in Grythindor and she acts near enough exactly like them. I have nothing against Grythindor's I just don't like my family much."

--

James woke up that morning with a lot of energy and it showed when he finally entered the train and pushed his way through everyone eventually he found a compartment he wanted to go in. Opening the door he grinned seeing two people one a lad with brown hair and a girl who had blue in her hair.

The way she looked at him said he may have interrupted a conversation. Going to the girl he kissed her hand then went to the lad and shook his saying "James Potter nice to meet you." Sitting next to the girl he added "So you are?"

--

Melinda blushed when the lad kissed her hand and mumbled "Melinda Collins."

--

James smiled "Well nice to meet you Melinda." Turning to the lad he waited for him to introduce himself.

--

Liam pretty much looked the same as he did during the night since he didn't get much sleep. So when he entered the train he noticed people pointing at him and whispering and he just glared at them not liking them one bit.

Slamming a door open he entered and noticed Peter and a girl sat in it. Putting his trunk away he placed his owl cage on a seat then sat next to it after closing the door. Luna nibbled at his finger gently when he put his finger in the cage.

Looking up he spoke for the first time that day "Hey Peter right?" He then looked at the girl who was reading and seemed to not want to be in the presence of Peter and he really couldn't blame her "I'm Liam Peterson if you don't me by name I am from the house of Black."

His eyes where still lifeless and the lack of sleep and pain he had been put through from the Cruciatus Curse he was not the most social person that day.

Liam looked out of the window waiting for their answers trying to see if he could see his cousin. His hand wandered to his black rose necklace wondering if making those new friends was indeed worth it.

--

Charlette smirked knowing exactly what house she would end up in Ravenclaw though I would be a Slytherin if it weren't for my affinity with books. I suppose you could say I'm just a little obsessed."

--

"Hmm I know what you mean about family." He had the strained tone to his voice again but visibly calmed as he continued "See I knew you had a house you wanted to be in, I hoped I get there." he tried to smile but it came out as a smirk as the wolf was relaxing around her.

--

Jon nodded "I have no clue what house I will be in but after being told about them I think I may end up in Hufflepuff."

--

Melinda smiled when Remus said that and glanced at James to see what he would say to Remus carrying on their conversation.

--

James smiled "So I did interrupt a conversation, sorry." He then waited for the lad to introduce himself again and wondered what the lad thought about him kissing Melinda's hand when he introduced himself.

--

Melinda looked at Remus and smiled waiting for him to introduce himself to James.

--

Severus Snape, beneath the black hair curtain covering his eyes, was smiling in delight because he knew he was only hours away from the place of his deepest dreams. Other than that, he was looking for an empty compartment where he could sit in peace.

He sighed deeply as he passed the crowded compartments and almost hit the sweets chariot. He mumbled an excuse and moved forward, looking for Slytherin's, and most particularly for a certain blond Slytherin.

--

Charlette saw the black head pass by the compartment and was momentarily distracted from her conversation with Jon "Excuse me." She opened the door and called to him down the hallway "Severus."

--

Remus yipped as he hadn't noticed James come into the compartment "I'm sorry I didn't notice you-" the wolf saw red and his voice got a scratchy growl to it as he momentarily paused and had to control him self from charging at the boy who just sat down "-you come in. I met you in the alley right?" he couldn't even feign his smile at the end of his sentence.

--

Jon smiled when Charlette got up obviously having seen someone she knows.

--

James put his hand to his chin thinking "Now that you mention it I do recognise you from Diagon Alley, I tried introducing myself to you then but you went and bought your gloves then left without introducing yourself after I shook your hand then too." He slumped slightly "Seems like you don't like me much." Shrugging he laughed "Well I can't blame you for walking away I did have a bit too much energy that day."

Looking outside he added "I think you left when the Nimbus 1001 was bought and taken from the window."

--

Melinda blushed "Sorry."

--

James turned to her "What are you sorry about?"

--

Melinda smiled taking out a small bag that had written on the front of it Nimbus 1001. As she bought a charmed bag that had the name of the broom on it, the charm was the bag would grow to hold a broom by saying a word she chose "Credendo."

Before their eyes the bag grew opening it she showed them the broom then shrunk it by saying "Vides." Then the bag shrunk and she put it back in her pocket.

--

James eyes widened "I thought I was the only one with enough guts to try and sneak one in." He then revealed a similar looking bag "However my words are different and are not Latin.

--

Melinda looked at him shocked and grinned widely "You knew it was Latin."

--

James nodded "My mum use to read to me a story when I was younger with the words Credendo Vides in it." Thinking for a second he said "If I remember correctly it means by believing one sees."

--

Melinda nodded in awe "Yeah it does, it is my favourite thing because I believe it."

--

"I use too." Turning to the other lad who still needed to introduce himself he asked "So mister I don't know the name of what do you think of Credendo Vides." While he put his bag away into his own pocket.

--

Melinda looked at Remus really wanting to know his opinion.

--

Remus had to keep himself from whining when Melinda's attention wasn't on him anymore. Then he randomly got happy when she looked at him he officially hated the full moon, his voice seemed to go back to normal when he spoke "I personally don't think people should always believe everything that is seen to the normal eye." He couldn't help the slight flash of gold in his eyes and the underlined tone it was said with.

--

Melinda noticed the slight flash of gold in Remus's eye and couldn't help but frown. Realising that he may not be introducing himself any time soon she turned to James "James Potter I want you to meet Remus Lupin."

--

James laughed "Thanks." Smiling at Remus he said "So Remus what lovely house do you think you are going to be in?" Smirking "I myself think I am going to end up in Grythindor and when I am in that brilliant house I am going to annoy those Slytherin gits until they... they..."

--

Melinda tensed when James started talking about Slytherin like that and couldn't help it when her hair got green and silver in it. Glaring at him she stood up "How can you judge everyone in that house when you don't even know them?"

--

James was shocked for a second before he realised what she said and that her hair now had the Slytherin colours in it "They're all the same my father told me and everyone in Slytherin I have had the pleasure of meeting has been the same slimy little gits." His voice was rising and he wasn't surprised if people outside the compartment could hear them argue.

--

"My whole family thinks I will be one of those slimy little gits and I swear when I get in that house if I see you trying to hurt anyone in Slytherin I will hex you before you can cry like the little girl that you are." To say Melinda was now pissed off was an understatement.

--

James fists clenched "You are lucky you are a girl or I would have hit you."

--

A harsh laugh left her lips "The way I see it it wouldn't have hurt much if you did hit me." Grabbing her stuff she went to the door and looked at Remus "I hope if you get into Grythindor like you want to you don't end up like that." Pointing at James she continued "Obnoxious little git."

With that she opened the compartment door went out of the compartment slammed the door and began trying to find another compartment but ended up bumping into what seemed to be a first year like her who had black hair and black eyes.

However what she didn't notice was that during her shouting match her hair went black apart from the green and silver side fringe and her eyes had gone pitch black.

--

James glared at the door for a few more seconds then turned to Remus "So you want to be in Grythindor then. Good on you mate, but you do know if you do it wouldn't be right being friends with that girl although I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to be friends with her."

Sighing he sat down slouching "But every Slytherin has turned out the same. Evil pure bloody evil." Looking up he said "So Remus I'm sorry if she was a potential friend of yours at Hogwarts."

--

Remus didn't even try to stop himself from growling "Get out." His eyes were a bright and had started glowing gold. He stood up and continues speaking "I will be coming back and you had better not still be here when I return." He left in search of Melinda and found her by her smell, he wasn't even aware of anything around him other than her, he tried to calm his voice down and take out the growl before tapping her shoulder to get her attention "Melinda please don't leave, I told James to not be there by the time I got back, so please don't be upset." His voice got a kind of whine pitch to it as he spoke, like a begging dog.

--

Melinda turned around and couldn't help but think that James was a good person who Remus needed as a friend. She had over reacted she knew that "Remus look James Potter is as good as friend you can get you should go back and make friends with him."

Shrugging her shoulders she smiled "Lets face it now that if I end up in Slytherin and you Grythindor that this..." she waved between them "friendship won't be able to happen." She then muttered not expecting him to hear "Even if I do want this friendship."

Making eye contact she smiled her hair and eyes going back to normal except for the green and silver "I would have the whole of Slytherin hating me and you... you would have Grythindor's wondering why the hell are you friends with a Slytherin."

"I'm sorry but until we find out what house we are in its for the best that I go somewhere else and if we get into the houses we want to be in then maybe eventually we could be friends." A tear glided down her cheek followed by a few more then she turned her mind agreeing with her decision but her heart saying that she should still be his friend no matter the house.

Walking past the boy she had bumped into she found a compartment that had someone in it who had blue hair. Opening the door she brushed her tears away angrily then asked in a near whisper "Can I sit in here?"

--

James was shocked to say the least but he stubbornly followed Remus and saw the whole thing that Melinda said and somewhere deep down he began to think not all people who wanted to be in Slytherin where bad. Its a shame that one person wouldn't change his opinion completely.

He waited a moment after she left so it would all sink in with Remus then hesitantly put his hand on Remus's shoulder "Hey look for what its worth I'm sorry but I can say if she's willing to give up your friendship to protect you in a way then she isn't bad at all."

Sighing he added "I really don't like admitting I am wrong but maybe not all Slytherin wannabes are bad well at least not her." Through his glasses you could see in his eyes sympathy and the start of a leadership quality which means protect your friends even if they are potential friends.

"I know I am going have to do a lot to get your friendship but I hope that one day soon I can be your friend because what you did back there was something I look for in a friend. Stick up for someone even if others wouldn't normally well stick up for friends anyway. I would be really confused if you stuck up for her if you didn't know her." James really did talk a lot sometimes and he realised that but if it got his point across who cares.

--

'I wonder if Liam is going to be there already...' Sirius thought as he dragged his trunk down the stairs, the wheels making sharp bangs every time they went down a step. As he rolled into the kitchen, he ignored his mother sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea, eyeing him to make sure he actually went to the train station. Sirius stepped up to the fireplace and threw the floo powder in. Looking around, he didn't notice Regulus anywhere.

Maybe he already went to school? 'That would be just like the nerd...' Sirius grouched in his mind, stepping into the fireplace and shouting "Kings Cross Station!"

He appeared in the busy floo room, stumbling a little on his exit. He brushed off his robes and walked onto the platform and boarding the train. He walked down the corridor, glancing in each of the compartments as he passed. Finding Liam in one of the compartments with another girl, at this Sirius resisted the urge to sigh, and a boy who looked twitchy.

"Hey cuz." Sirius greeted, plopping down on the seat, making the contemplative family member bounce.


	7. I’mawerewolf

Remus' eyes had turned back to normal when he tuned to James "James I apologise for the way I'm acting right now but I'm a little emotional right now and I'm sorry, but I left because for a moment I wanted to throttle you, so could you please just leave me alone for a while. I'm not mad right now but I need to talk to Melinda." He paused before adding "Alone." Then followed Melinda's scent to the compartment she was standing in the door way of "Melinda I need to talk to you."

James nodded and left back to the other compartment where he got his luggage and hauled it to another compartment.

--

Liam looked at his cousin and actually managed a smile "Hey. So how are you Sirius?"

--

Melinda sighed and hated the fact she was getting slightly annoyed at Remus mainly because she was doing this for him and he wouldn't leave her alone. Smiling at the electric blue haired girl she turned to Remus "Didn't we just talk, well I talked but I thought I got the point across Remus." Her eyes got a hint of black in them because she was getting annoyed just not at Remus more at herself.

"I mean..." putting all her stuff in one hand somehow she dragged back to the compartment they where originally in then placed her stuff down "Look I have Slytherin traits and I bloody know it, I mean my wand practically screams Slytherin well maybe not. But..." a growl escaped her throat well close to one "Bloody hell Remus I know why I am perfect for Slytherin and its the one thing that is keeping me from being a Gryffindor and I can't bloody tell you what it is because..." Biting her bottom lip she tried to calm herself down but couldn't "because..." dropping her eyes to the floor for a second she decided to play somewhat her 'Slytherin' traits.

In a second a cold expression came on her face her eyes held no emotions and her body was straight as a board much like how she use to be before she got her Hogwarts letter.

"I can't tell you because you are more than likely going to end up in Gryffindor and you know what I hope you do. The way I am acting now is the way acted since I was born until the moment that I got that Hogwarts letter and met you.'

Clenching her fists she carried on "You know what I did the night I got home from Diagon Alley I read nearly all my books. You know what spells I seemed to be most interested in... hexes."

Laughing she decided to tell Remus a little story even if it was slightly fake "I've been making potions since I could really and you know what I experimented them on insects and mice. I can't tell you how many died because a lot did and I don't care.... I don't care one bit." The only truth was having made potions since she could, since she only experimented the potions on herself.

She realised what she was doing she was trying to push him away like she always did when people started getting to close to her, because she didn't want to get hurt.

--

Remus was smiling while she was talking and calmly waited until she was done before saying "I don't care if that is true or not and I don't care if your in Slytherin or not I need to tell you something and..... I'm just gonna say it ok." He took a large breath and let it out slowly before talking as fast as he could and still have it legible to human ears "I'mawerewolf." he closed his eyes hoping that she wouldn't just leave.

--

Melinda froze thinking _He didn't say what I thought he did. Did he?_ Fear started bubling in her but she wouldn't let it grow out of control.

"You're a half breed." Melinda stepped back "You're lucky I have the decency not to tell anyone." She couldn't help the spiteful tone. Then again could anyone blame her he only just told her. Did he expect for her to hug him and say it's alright.

Grabbing her bags her voice strained from her trying not to show her fear "I think this friendship needs to end."

Then she went and found the same comparment she was in before put her things in it away then sat across from the electric blue haired girl "I'm going to be quiet so don't worry about me being in here."

_A werewolf._

It all adds up the mood swings, the flash of gold in his eyes.

The full moon is in the next four days on Sunday.

I was mean, too mean to him.

All he has shown me is kindness.  


**This was the perfect chance for your escape and you took it.**

Again the little voice in her head that we all have was talking to her.

_I liked him._

**Yes but everyone that gets close to you hurts you.**

_Doesn't mean I had the right to be mean to him._

**He's a werewolf.**

_I know and that scares me a lot._

**You have to act like a Slytherin when you become one and that means act disgusted around muggle borns and half breeds.**

_I won't act like that but before I talk to him or even look at him again I have to get it into my head he is a nice guy. Once a month he becomes a monster and that isn't controllable by him at all._

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Melinda sighed shaking slightly looking out of the window now only waiting for the train to get going.

"September 2nd 1971 a Thursday and now officially the beginning of a change in my life." Remembering another person was in the compartment she said "Sorry I spoke my thoughts aloud."

--

Remus sighed and collapsed on the floor of the compartment "I knew she would do that I'm so stupid." He didn't even try to control the tears and pounding of the floor, he just hoped that fate would finally give him a brake and just leave him alone in his misery. After the girl that his wolf side seemed to think was his mate just completely rejected him without a thought or even saying sorry, but he had to let her make her own decisions prospective mate or not.

--

Rebecca sighed getting bored really quickly walking around with her stuff she came to the one her sister was supposed to be in with Remus and heard someone pounding the floor.

This would be the time Rebecca's kind heart would show as she rarely showed when in close proximity to her sister. She did like her sister somewhere deep down since she wouldn't feel whole without her.

Opening the door quietly she stopped seeing Remus crying and pounding the floor. Her eyes softened.

_He must have liked her and she did what she always does pushes them away. Like she did with me when she had that accident on her broom._

Opening the door further she stepped inside and knelt next to Remus and gently placed a hand on his shoulder "Look whatever my sister said I'm sure she'll regret it. You see she pushes everyone away not wanting to get hurt." Sighing she carried on "She's a nice girl who needs someone to push their way in because if you let her push you away you'll never get back to her."

"Look I know I wasn't very nice earlier but she makes me do that sometimes and I care about her I do, it's just she can act so stupid sometimes and this is one of those times." Getting a tissue she held it out to him "Just give her until after the sorting then go and make her see some sense."

--

Remus stopped immediately after he heard the door open, he just knew some one would find him, why can't anyone ever just let him be. He sighed and sat up to pull his knees to his chest and hold them there then nodded at the girl acknowledging that he heard her and did in fact know she was there, but he did nothing else.

--

Rebecca sighed putting the tissue into Remus's hand "You know she never use to be all Slytherin like she is now until her accident I mean she use to be more Gryffindor than me."

Sitting against the opposite side of Remus she carried on "She loves Quidditch more than anything in the world and until she met you she never smiled unless she was playing Quidditch or talking about it."

Getting a box out of her bag she took a album out of it, opening it she placed it in his hands and pointed at the pictures on the first page "That's Melinda and me when we were five." In the picture they were hugging each other smiling like you would expect five year olds too smile. "We were inseparable then. We never went anywhere without the other."

The next picture she pointed to she smiled even more seeing it move "That was when we were six." In this picture the twins were both smiling at where the camera would be and their hair changed many different colours. "She had so much more control over it than me, she still does."

Turning it she pointed to the third picture "That's her on her first Quidditch Team." In the picture it showed Melinda smiling holding a moving snitch and a quaffle under her other arm "She loves being a seeker or a chaser."

The fourth picture was when Rebecca's face fell pointing at it she said "That's the first day she stopped smiling at the camera." Melinda was glaring at the camera but in her eyes you could see tears "She's seven there and that's when we started drifting apart she never gave me a reason why."

Turning the page it showed a four pictures of a party "These are of our eighth birthday." She pointed to a corner in each on where Melinda was stood leaning against a wall glaring at anyone who came near her "She glared at everyone even her friends but most of all a lad that she was friends with."

Leaning back she looked out the window "Melinda was never the same after the accident and even today I don't know what really happened that day. Everyone told me what happened except Melinda. Melinda glared at everyone who told me and glared at me when I hugged her." A tear fell down her face then "Its like she hated me for believing them, but if she didn't tell me what really happened how was I supposed to not believe it."

Looking at Remus she added "Do you want to know what the accident was? or at least what people told me happened?"

--

Remus was holding the pictures as if they were the most valuable treasures in the world and nodded to her question.

--

Seeing the way he was holding them she smiled for a second before remembering what she was supposed to tell him "It was after a Quidditch practice her and her friends supposedly had a game after it with no adults there."

Looking at her hands she carried on "A bludger hit her causing her to fall to the ground, its lucky she wasn't too high up or at least that's what my parents told me. Her broom hit the ground first and splintered, she landed right on it. When the bludger hit it broke a few of her ribs but when she hit the ground the splintered broom broke her skin causing her to bleed a lot."

Rebecca looked at Remus "That's what I was told what happened but I don't think that is what happened. She was sent to St. Mungos and came out two days after going in."

Sighing she added "But all that they told me doesn't explain why aurors came and talked to her, questioned her." Thinking for a second she added "I tried to hear what they were asking her and heard something that still confuses me today. They asked her if she knew who did it to her. But if it was a Quidditch accident then why ask her that and why ask her to try and describe what the person looked like."

Clenching her fists "To me it sounded like someone hurt her and if that was the case I would find them and make them get the dementors kiss." Sighing for what seemed the thousandth time she asked "What do you think Remus? was it an accident or did someone hurt my sister when she was seven?"

--

Remus didn't even try to control the low and dangerous growl that erupted from him like lava, his voice seemed to be scratchy but he was looking down so she couldn't see that his eyes were glowing a luminescent golden colour "I say if I ever find who hurt her they'd better hope its far away from the full moon."

--

Rebecca raised an eyebrow figuring it out rather quick "You're a werewolf." Then another realization dawned on her "You told her and she freaked. Remus she'll come around and maybe one day you will be able to get the truth about what really happened to her that day."

--

His eyes widened in shock, he hadn't meant to tell her or even say that but - she- just- ........... he didn't really know what to say other than "Your not angry or shocked or afraid. . . .?" the expression on Remus' face was just him being utterly bewildered.

--

Rebecca smiled "No I am not afraid because one of my child hood friends was a werewolf. Her name was Mary one day we were talking about it quietly but someone overheard and told his friends. They began throwing stones at her so I stood in front of her to make sure she didn't get hurt."

Her hand unconsciously rubbed her back where she still had a scar from one of the stones that hit her "She was a nice girl it wasn't her fault that once a month she became a werewolf and it's not yours either."

---

After Liam had asked if Sirius was alright James Potter entered the compartment and smiled seeing three people he knew "You don't mind if I sit in here do you?" Without waiting for an answer he sat down next to the girl.

---

Liam smiled at James "I don't mind if you sit in here as long as you don't annoy me."

---

James shrugged "Sounds fair." Turning to Peter he smiled "So how are you Peter? Manage to get everything you needed from Diagon Alley?"

Turning to Sirius he asked "Sirius right?" Liam nodded "How are you?"

---

Liam smiled "I asked him the same question but he seems to be in his own world right now."

--

Sirius jerked and snorted, having fallen asleep with his eyes open. "Huh?" he blinked. "Who are you?" he asked James.

--

Remus looked at Rebecca in shock "If I felt the same protectiveness over you as I do your sister, I would swear you're my mate but the simple fact that I growled at you earlier and let you leave says even without my rampant wolf thoughts that your definitely not."

--

Liam laughed for the first time that day and it felt good but he ended up clutching his ribs in pain and gasping for air for a second. He hoped Sirius didn't notice but he probably had "That's James Potter we met him when he stuck up for us when a teacher asked us about the brooms." Nudging him he smirked "Remember?"

--

James nodded showing Sirius that was indeed the time they met.

--

Rebecca blushed "My sisters your mate." Thoughts began running a mile a second through her mind "You're eleven!" Calming down she carried on in a less high voice "I know being a werewolf kind of makes it make sense at any age really but Melinda's eleven she may get crushes now but anything beyond that may be too soon." Sighing she added "If you think she is your mate though don't let her get away too easily although you should give her space when she needs it because whose to say she doesn't end up dating someone else before you."

--

Remus' eyes kept getting bigger and bigger as she continued talking "Oh no, you don't understand other than my wolf being so over protective it scares me. I have no hormones to back anything up and my wolf and me would never do anything that would not make her happy, so she felt like crying believe me if I was the one to make her unhappy I'm pretty sure my wolf would want to kill itself and then go into a very deep depression and at this point because we're both so young my wolf would actually want her to try and date other people. He would be very over protective over her, that usually would end up with my wolf wanting kill him if he hurt her but . . . " he had to take a deep calming breath to stop himself from panicking.

--

Ann nodded, slightly surprised that anyone was talking to her. "Sure! Take a seat."

--

Melinda smiled at the girl deciding talking to someone else may make her forget the pain she felt in being mean to Remus, brushing her green and silver side fringe back she introduced herself "I'm Melinda Collins and you are?" She held her hand out trying to be polite.

---

Rebecca blushed but couldn't help the small "Aww." That escaped her lips.

---

Evan smiled when he transformed back into himself always loving a flight in the morning especially when it was going to Hogwarts to teach another year of Muggle Studies.

He then entered the train and upon seeing Sirius he opened the compartment door and to the lad "I hope you remembered the bag Mister Black." With that he left and found a relatively empty compartment which had two girls sat in one with electric blue hair the other brown hair with a green and silver side fringe.

Opening the door he asked "May I sit in here girls?" He gave them a charming smile.

---

Melinda looked up and blushed upon thinking the older man was rather handsome and rather tall at 6" she looked to the girl to tell her it was her decision if the man could sit with them.

---

Gwen entered the train in her black cloak and black clothes, she looked to see if she could see anyone she knew and smile at them such as Lucius but she could not see him so she carried on noticing Evan talking to Sirius Black and Liam Peterson.

She carried on past them and heard talking within a compartment and decided she would sit in there opening the door her eyes fell upon the two eleven year olds sat on the floor instead of the seats.

Then she noticed that the lad had been crying but she also noticed the way his body posture was and how he was holding himself, kneeling in front of the lad she asked "Are you alright?" But she recognised him instantly as the lad who was worried over Liam Peterson when he fainted in Ollivanders and cursed her luck.

--

Ann took the hand and shook it strongly, smiling brightly. "My name is Annika Caren, but you can call me Ann."

--

"Noooooooo......" Sirius drawled, slouching in the seat, the complete opposite of his cousin, who was acting off today. He glanced over at Liam under hooded eyes "You expect me to remember at this time in the morning?" He yawned, then stuck out his hand, "As I cannot remember meeting you before, lets do this again. Im Sirius-the-all-mighty-sexy-beast-Black. You?"

--

Remus looked up at the girl who just walked in "Oh hello, yes I'm fine. I'm fine." Remus got up and sat in the seat he was originally seated in.

--

Charlette notices that Severus keeps walking and realizes he didn't hear her, she sighs and sits back down with Jon and says "Sorry about that you were saying?"

--

Jon smiled "I was saying that I think I'll end up in Hufflepuff from what I've heard."

---

Melinda smiled at Ann and turned to the older guy "You can sit in here if you want."

---

Evan smiled and sat down near the door and near Melinda "Thanks." Looking at them both he smiled "I'm Evander Amon-Ra the Muggle Studies Teacher at Hogwarts but you can call me Evan." He winked at them then asked "and you two are?"

---

Melinda blushed "Melinda Collins."

---

James laughed taking Sirius's hand and shook it "I'm James Potter the god of all things Quidditch." Playing along with them only now meeting her said "Nice to meet you Sirius, if you don't mind me saying you're not like your family at all."

---

Gwen smiled realising the lad didn't recognise and watched both him and the girl sit on the seats "That's good, I'm the new healer at Hogwarts so if you feel any pain please do tell me." Smiling she sat next to the girl and introduced herself "Gwendolyn Harmony Rowan but you can call me Gwen."

---

Rebecca smiled at the healer "I'm Rebecca Collins and this is Remus Lupin."

---

"Nice to meet you both do you mind me sitting in here?" She asked mainly Remus while she was trying to figure out why Rebecca seemed so familiar.

--

Remus' eyes got wide "Hh you're the new healer?" Remus made sure the door was closed "You've been told that you would have a were-wolf patient right?"

--

"Oh right." Charlette thought for a moment "Did I already say that?" She paused thinking but still answered anyway "I'd probably be in Ravenclaw."

--

Gwen smiled nodding "I've been told there would be two patients that have lycanthropy one girl and you Mr Lupin." Smiling now showing her healer side to her personality which is a big contrast to her Slytherin personality "I've dealt with werewolves before not just in training but in some woods near my home."

She looked at the girl next to her then at Remus then she looked at Rebecca again "You look very familiar."

---

Rebecca frowned "You must have met my sister Melinda."

---

"Does she have blue hair?" Gwen was referring to when Melinda's hair had gone platinum blonde in Flourish and Blotts just before she met Remus.

---

Rebecca frowned "She has brown hair but we're both a metamorphagus."

---

Gwen nodded "It may have been her then?"

---

Jon smiled nodding "Yeah you did but I think seeing that lad distracted you." Thinking of something to say he decided to go with "Is there a house you think I should avoid at all?"

---

"Annika Caren." Ann said, smiling briefly before reaching above her head to retrieve her bag, digging around in it for something. "You a teacher?" No matter how hard she tried, she couldnt curb the slang around other people, which annoyed her parents to no end.

---

Evan laughed nodding "Yes I'm the muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts I just got the job this year, it wasn't long ago that I was a student myself."

---

Melinda smiled at Evan and asked "How long ago was that?"

---

Evan laughed again "Well I'm twenty two so why don't you work it out." He looked at them both waiting to see which one of them would answer. The answer is four years ago that he was in his seventh year.

---

Liam smiled at James "I'm glad someone notices that me and Sirius are nothing like our family." Turning to Sirius he nudged him "What do say to that?"

---

Ann made a gagging noise. "Math!!! Ugh! I despise the subject." she looked over to Melinda, "You?"

---

"I would rather dance around in a tutu than be told that Im like Regulus." Sirius stated then glanced at James, "You're a Potter? That must be nice..."

---

James frowned "It is good being a Potter thank you very much and it must be so nice being a Black." Calming himself down he shook his head "You going to follow in your families footsteps?" He said looking straight at Sirius.

---

Melinda blushed her hair turning once again to a red colour "Four years I think."

---

"Yeah four years ago." Pointing to her hair she blushed again turning it quickly back to brown with a green and silver side fringe "First I would say you are a Metamorphagus and Secondly I would say you're expecting to be put into Slytherin."

---

Melinda nodded "There's nothing wrong with being put into Slytherin."

---

Evan held his hands up "I was one myself so believe me I know." Something in his voice made it seem like there was more to the story than just being in Slytherin. Turning to Ann he asked "So what house do you think you will end up in?"

---

Melinda looked to Ann wanting to know the answer as well.

---

Sirius proceeded to laugh hard enough to make his belly hurt, "You have got to be kidding me!" Sirius turned to Liam and elbowed him in the ribs, "'It's good to be a Black'." he snickered. He turned back to James, "No, my family can go rot in a corner for all I care." a satisfiked smiled plastered itself on his face.

---

Ann grinned. "What? Cant guess me too?"

---

Liam held his ribs and hissed in pain seriously wishing that Sirius wouldn't do that again "Yeah its really good to be a Black or be from the House of Black." His voice showed his pain, he remembered the last time the curse was used on him and it hadn't hurt this much. Then again it didn't help that Sirius just elbowed him in the ribs "We like muggle clothing doesn't that say everything?"

---

James nodded frowning at Liam "You okay?" He looked at Sirius "You didn't elbow him that hard did you?"

---

Liam froze paling considerably and just wished James hadn't noticed anything.

---

Evan smiled already getting an idea "Gryffindor you have their spirit and there's nothing wrong with that just because I was a Slytherin didn't mean I hated Gryffindor's." Laughing he added "In fact I was the Quidditch Captain for a few years and played every game fair, I think that's what made the Gryffindor's not hate me so much."

---

Sirius, knowing his cousins dislike for attention, covered it up quickly with a shrug. "The guy's a wimp. Hey," Sirius jumped up and grabbed somthing from the top shelf, shoving it in James hands. "Check it out, the latest of the Quidditch team rosters!!" He hopped over to James' side, opening the magazine in front of James face, pointing out certain players.

'Jeez, I bet Liam's even happier than I to be out of that hole called a house.' Sirius thought, his face betraying none of his serious thoughts.

---

Ann restrained a snicker from escaping. It was so much fun to twist peoples thoughts to her desire. "Ahhh.... you were the the Slytherin spokesperson. You sure you didn't cheat just a tiny," she stressed the 'tiny', "bit?"

'This guy is too easy to get talking...' she grinned, 'All the better for me. Too bad he's the Muggle Studies teacher.'

---

Remus looked very relieved at the healer's answer then sat down and listened calmly to their conversation.

---

Charlette looked a little sheepish when he mentioned Severus then perked up at being able to answer a question "Some people would tell u to stay away from Slytherin as they can be kind of mean, especially if you get on their bad side. So as a warning you never want to cross them but most of them are very nice if their approached with an unbiased view.

I like most of the ones I've come in contact with and if you're talking to a Slytherin they would probably tell to stay away from Gryffindor as their way too easy to manipulate. All you really have to do is act like your in trouble and give the puppy dog face its kinda fun to watch and Hufflepuffs can sometimes be annoying in my own personal opinion, because they never know when to stop what they are saying and just keep going on.

When you ask them something they don't know they look like fishes out of water but they're good friends and you can usually count on them for most things and even Ravenclaws have their faults they can get too obsessed with one thing like a book or finding an answer. Then they go kinda over board but we're usually the ones to go to if you want something done or answered so all the houses have their faults.

But I don't think their is one that you should really stay away from." Charlette spoke all of this as if it were fact and then looked sheepish again "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to babble, I do that sometimes when I get on a good topic." she smiled sheepishly.

---

James instantly forgot all about Liam and concentrated on the magazine in front of him then looked at Sirius then Peter with a massive grin on his face "You know the Nimbus 1001 I managed to sneak one in up to now. Not telling if I can get it inside Hogwarts itself though."

---

Liam got some colour into his face and looked at Sirius mouthing 'thanks' then spoke "You know someone bought out the whole stock not too long after you left."

---

James eyes widened "Seriously?" He looked at Sirius to get the answer.

---

Evan smirked "I didn't cheat once I just made my team get up at six a.m on weekends and trained them every day of the week for at least an hour. Weekends it was five hours." Laughing he added "Since you seem to want me to talk so much why not just ask something you really want to know about?"

---

Melinda looked at him more closely "Aren't you the guy who turned into an eagle in Diagon Alley?"

---

Evan turned to Melinda and smiled which only got bigger when she blushed "Yes that was me, I'm an animagus." Looking between them both he said "Now Dumbledore has agreed that if any student wants to become an animagus that I can help teach them become one."

---

Jon nodded taking all the information in "Don't worry I'm use to people babbling. Now do you know if anyone has any problems with Muggle Borns?"

---

Rebecca nodded "It may have been when she went back into Flourish and Blotts to buy herself some more books." Thinking for a second she smiled "It was because I remember her coming out of the shop telling me she had made a new friend." Turning to Remus she asked "Was the new friend you?"


	8. Arguments?

"Hmmmm...." Sirius agreed, pretending to be interested, when really his head was trying to find ways to get off the subject of the brooms. "Sneaky." To be true, the bag of brooms was currently in his pocket, almost burning him with the decision that weighted down on him.

"You have to do things your own way, now a days."

---

"Ahhh... so it was torture, then." Avery smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side. "Is it not against the rules for the younger years to become an animagus without licenses?"

---

Liam smiled realising Sirius wanted to not talk about brooms when James turned to Sirius and asked while giving him the magazine "What house do you think you'll end up in if you're not like your family?"

---

"We would get students licences before training them but we would aslo make them take a test to see if they would be able to become one since its such a lot of work to become one." Evan smiled at Ann.

---

"Hopefully the non-existent one that does no homework." Sirius grinned. "Because summers wouldnt be pleasant if I got into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaws never have any fun." He glanced over to Liam then back to James. "You guys?"

---

"So," she made swirly motions with her free hand, the other still groping around in the bag, "If I were to start that class when I got there, I would finish this process by next year? It sounds awfully long, especially where the Ministry is involved."

---

Charlette beamed at being able to answer yet another question "Most people won't have a problem with it because they may have a parent that is a muggle born or have a friend that is one or so on and so forth. But their are some who base their identity on the fact that they are pure blooded witch mainly just means they don't procreate with anyone that isn't another pure blood and as their aren't many left most of this generation is inbreeded." Charlette had to stop and laugh at that then continued "They will give you a hard time and yes most of them are in Slytherin but not all of them are bad people, they're just not very open minded."

---

Remus smiled at her and nodded "Yes I remember that."

---

Scratching the back of his head Evan told Ann "Don't remind me, I was half tempted not to be a legal Animagus."

---

Melinda watched Evan and when he said that a thought popped into her head from reading about something then her eyes widened _Werewolves don't hurt animals therefore wouldn't hurt someone in animagus form._ Looking into the sky out the window her train of thought carried on _If I became one then maybe Remus would forgive how I reacted. _

---

James smiled at Sirius laughing "I totally agree but I still think I will end up in Gryffindor." He then turned to Liam also waiting for his answer.

---

Liam paled again already knowing what house he would end up in due to his dealing in the dark arts _Better to know what the enemy is doing and how they do it than think that you know how to defend against the Dark Arts when you don't know how they are used. _his whole body became tense when he answered and there was a darkness to his voice and within his expression "Slytherin." He waited for their reactions not truly knowing what they would be.

---

James frowned "Bloody Hell You're the second person I've seen today to say that and neither of you seem like the bloody type." To say James wasn't frustrated would be an understatement.

---

Jon took all that information in and paled slightly "Lucky me then I got extra defence books." He laughed "So what lessons will you take in third year?"

---

Gwen smiled now knowing who had bought the book she had planted. Melinda Collins the girl who reminded her so much of herself.

---

Rebecca smiled "I'm glad she met you. She couldn't stop smiling after that."

---

"Aha!" Ann shouted, pointing her finger at him. "So you WERE going to cheat! Meaning your heart holds that small bit of darkness that could lead you to of cheated during a Quidditch game and that youre just denying it." Having come to that conclusion, she would make sure to treat him as such, a possible cheater. Jumping to conclusions was one of her many flaws.

---

"Talk about spaz attack." Sirius muttered, flipping through the magazine in his lap. He looked over the edge of the page. "You ever though of taking a Calming Drought for that?"

---

Remus blushed at the comment Rebecca had made.

---

Charlette looked confused "Third year but aren't you a first year."

---

Liam was about to ask who he meant when James asked "Who?" He pointed at himself "Me or your cousin?" He then pointed at Liam.

---

Evan put his head into his hands already noticing where Ann was going with it "Look I don't cheat I've been tempted like most people but have never cheated." Looking directly into her eyes he continued "I was also the Head Boy in my final year and disciplined anyone who cheated even if they were in my own house. They tried to use it to their advantage but I punished them more than other houses going against the rules due to the fact they thought that just because I was Slytherin I would look the other way." Leaning back he added "I've never cheated and they found out the hard way that they couldn't make me cheat the rules and let them get away with things."

---

Melinda listened to everything he said once again and found herself saying "Wow." She put her hand to her mouth in embarrassment when she realised what she did her hair turning a fiery red.

---

Evan just smiled trying not laugh and was actually doing a great job of it.

---

Jon nodded becoming confused slightly himself "Yes but..." He paused then thought about why he said it then told her "Yes I am but I want to think what lessons I might take in third year so I don't have to do all the decisions then."

---

Rebecca smiled when Remus blushed, she got a pad of paper out and a pencil then began drawing the platform and the people on it, going into a lot of detail but first the basics. Her hand glided over the paper with precise movements that told you that she had done this for years.

---

Gwen watched this all happen and leaned closer to Rebecca to watch her draw and couldn't help but be in awe at how much detail she was putting into the drawing. It was as if looking out the window it was going into so much detail.

---

"Both of you." Sirius muttered, sinking into the seat more comforatably, flipping another page.

---

Getting irked at how teacher-like the man was turning out and how bright a colour Melinda was turning, Ann said "Isn't there a compartment for teachers?"

---

"Oooh I get it now sorry it just didn't make sense to me, I don't know yet I'm a very here and now person, I like my plan but it gets very flexible after the first few weeks. I suppose you would just start taking classes leaning toward what ever field you're planning on going into as well as any required classes."

---

Remus also slid over to Rebecca to see what she was drawing.

---

Liam and James instantly reacted with "Hey."

Liam rolled his eyes "I could make you a happy potion right now Sirius." Crossing his arms he turned to his owl Luna "At least you don't talk because I know you would come out with the same response as my cousin."

The owl blinked causing Liam to laugh lightly.

James just watched him talk to his owl "You like animals then?"

Liam turned to him nodding "I suppose yeah, since they don't treat me like everyone else treats me."

James nodded throughout this then turned to Sirius "So..." hoping he would start a conversation.

---

Evan nodded "Yes there is a teachers compartment but I'd rather sit with the students since I find it boring with the other teachers, talking about their not so fun classes while mine will be fun."

---

Melinda turned her hair back to brown paling when she realised why she kept doing that. She was getting a crush on Evan a guy who was eleven years older than her.

---

Rebecca didn't notice them looking at her and just carried on drawing now drawing people she saw on the platform including people she had saw in the day, adding them onto the platform. People like Remus, her twin, Gwen and Liam Peterson. She ended up drawing Remus and Melinda standing next to each other, both looking at the other out the corner of their eyes, then for a reason unknown to her she drew Gwen with a black cloak with a hood over her head watching both Liam Peterson and her sister.

---

Sirius was about to ask if James had any family out of the platform when he realized that that was probably not a can of worms he or Liam wanted to be open, so he said instead to James, "What class are you wanting the most?"

---

"How will yours be more fun?" Ann quizzed.

---

Evan smiled "Well instead of just reading about muggles I will want the class during my lesson to act like they are muggles unless they come across something they don't know. I will teach them things don't get me wrong but I will make my classes more practical than anything." Leaning back he told Ann "I will also be introducing muggle sports to Hogwarts or at least to people in my classes such as hockey and football. I will also have a T.V and other electrical appliances work in my classroom which Dumbledore has agreed to saying it would give students in that class a new perspective on muggles."

Laughing he continued "Being a muggle born myself I know how awe binding something new can be just like students who have only been brought up around magic will see my class." He paused thinking "Hopefully."

---

James instantly answered "Defence Against the Dark Arts." Looking at both Liam and Sirius he asked "How about you two?"

---

Liam also instantly answered "Potions, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

---

James blinked "Transfiguration I can understand but potions... seriously." Turning to Sirius he said "Please say you don't like potions as well."

---

"Interesting." Ann said, pleased with the practicality of the course. At least they would be getting a decent education in one of their classes.

---

"Unlike my cousin," Sirius teased, "I find potions dreary. Defence Against the Dark Arts for me!"

---

Evan smiled in relief "I'm glad someone thinks its interesting." Turning to Melinda he asked "How about you Melinda what do you think about my idea for my lessons?"

---

Melinda blushed and thankfully managed to stop her hair from changing colours "It sounds really good."

---

Evan smiled winking once at her then turned to Ann "Well that makes two now hopefully third years and above will find it interesting."

---

Liam laughed "Very funny Sirius, I would have you know that potions is like a fine art or learning to play guitar." remembering about his guitar he started searching for it in his bag not noticing it shrunk and attached to his belt.

---

James slammed his hand on Sirius's back in a friendly gesture "Now thank you for seeing some sense." Turning to Liam he raised an eyebrow "Art?" Glancing at Sirius he said "How can someone think of it as an art?"

---

"Maybe, I've never met them so I wouldn't know..." Ann's eyes lit up as her hand found what she was looking for. Sticking her other hand and her head into the bag she cooed, "Come out budders." She came out of the bag, a large black cat held in her hands. The cat was almost as long as she was and it stared wearily at the other two in the compartment as Ann cuddled him, the tail flicking by her feet. She smiled at her teacher and fellow student, "Dont worry, he dosent bite and is hypo-allergenic."

---

Sirius threw his arm over James' shoulders and laughed, "Not a clue! Art is for mushy fellows. A good duel or Quidditch match, that is art!!"

---

Evan smiled at the cat "Budders his name?"

---

Melinda smiled at the cat thinking it was cute instantly.

---

Liam sighed "Quidditch and Duels are fun too but I just happen to like potions too."

---

James laughed agreeing with Sirius totally "I agree with you completely on that one Sirius." Raising an eyebrow at Liam he said "You know I thought you was going to say you disliked those things then and then I would have been worried."

---

Rebecca carried on drawing the people she met until she finished smiling. Her hand coming to a stop.

---

Jon again nodded taking everything Char said in "I suppose that's a good idea but I have no clue as to what I'm going to do."

---

"Nope." Ann chirped, scratching behind the cats ears, "His name is Neko. (ooc: Tis my real cat. That where I got my penname, not the other way around) A bit cliche, but it suited the little munchkin."

The cat walked off of Ann and curled up between the two girls, eyeing Evan mistrustfully.

Seeing the look, Ann added, "He dosent like men much, but he'll come to like you eventually." A concerned look graced her face, "Mr Ra, Im hopeing you can tell me, when the letter said to bring an animal, I figured I'd bring Neko. Thats allowed, right? I wasnt sure as to what kind of pet would be suitable, seeing as he's a bit abnormal from the cats specified in the letter."

---

"Being my only real family member, I would have been scarred for life if he hadn't had some sort of coolness in him." Sirius laughed, "Looks like you and I will get along great, James!"

---

Charlette shook her head "Me neither but logically that's what I would do."

---

Liam raised an eyebrow shaking his head then looked out of the window.

James smiled "I never had a doubt that we wouldn't." Thinking for a second his smile grew "Hey there was a lad Remus a few compartments back so how about we go down there and be the nice men we are."

Liam nodded and looked to Sirius for confirmation then glanced at Peter "You can come too if you want?" Shrugging he looked back at Sirius waiting to see if they would move or not.

---

Evan smiled at the cat Neko then looked at Ann "I'm sure he is just what Hogwarts needs which is a cat unlike the rest. Also that means yes it is alright."

---

Jon smiled "Well I suppose we will by then know what career we want to do so we'll wait." Charlette nodded.

---

Rebecca looked up from her drawing to see Remus she showed it him "Do you like it?"

---

All Remus could look at in the drawing was Melinda and he smiled "I love it."

---

Sirius grinned, slinging his arm over James' shoulders, "You've charmed me into it." He looked over to Liam. "You wanna come too?"

---

"Yay!" Ann smiled, nuzzling her nose into Neko's fur. She looked over to Melinda, "Did you bring a pet?"

---

Melinda looked at Ann then the cat then Ann "No I didn't its not like I need an owl I won't be writing to my family at all and as much as I love cats they usually don't like me."

---

James smiled standing and Liam followed while James walked them to the other compartment.

---

Rebecca smiled "Thank You. You can have it." She placed it fully in his hands, she then turned when the door to the compartment opened.

---

James walked in stopped when he saw Rebecca and Gwen shrugged and put his things away then sat next to Remus slinging his arm over his shoulder "Hey Remus I thought you could use some more company."

---

Liam recognised the lad instantly as the lad who was in Ollivanders when he fainted but then he noticed Gwen and his hand instantly gripped his wand, his eyes darkening a lot. He looked at the lad but kept an eye on Gwen the whole time his body being tense "Liam Peterson."

---

Rebecca watched these lads walk in and noticed Liam grip his wand after noticing Gwen then she realised she had drawn him in her picture with Gwen watching him. It seemed like Rebecca had a talent for Divination or maybe her mind just notices things without her noticing and when she draws it comes out into her drawing.

---

Gwen smiled sweetly although she knew both Sirius and Liam would see right through it "Hello Boys how are you?"

---

Liam tensed again and whispered under his breath not knowing Remus would pick it up "I was fine until I saw your bloody face again." To say his words were like venom would be an understatement.

---

Remus held the picture as if it were a priceless artefact. Then when the guys came in he noticed that the shorter boy didn't seem to like Gwen and heard what he said about her but he knew he would seem odd if they knew he'd heard it so he ignored it and spoke to James "Hello James how are you?"

---

"James is feeling gentlemanly." Sirius piped up, slipping past Gwen without even a glance. He grinned and Remus and the other girl, but making sure not to let his back show to the woman, who he did not trust behind him. He sat down on the seat beside the girl, he smiled pleasantly, "Hey there beautiful, whats your name?"

---

Ann blinked in surprise, "Why wouldn't you be owling your family?"

---

Jon smiled and got a book out wanting to read now he didn't know what to say, he didn't mind the silence anyway.

---

James smiled at what Sirius said then said to Remus "I'm fine Remus how are you?"

---

Rebecca blushed considerably her hair turning as red as her cheeks "Rebecca Collins and you are?"

---

Liam decided to ignore Gwen and looked at Rebecca "Melinda Collins any relation to you?"

---

James grin grew "She your twin or something." Looking at her hair he nodded "Wait don't answer that your hair just told me."

---

Liam laughed at what James said "Yeah her hair went bright blonde when I met her." Sitting down next to James opposite Gwen he told her and them "I accidentally bumped into her and she blushed and her hair went bright blonde." Leaning forward he carried on "I must say you Collins girls are quite beautiful."

---

Rebecca blushed even more but glanced at Remus then looked at the other three lads trying to get her hair back to brown but since she had less control than her sister it stayed red "Yes she's my twin." Shrinking slightly she couldn't help but say "Why does she have to have more control over this than me." Realising she said this out loud she shrunk into her seat even more.

---

Liam just smiled that was until Gwen stood up his eyes instantly snapped to her.

---

Gwen smiled at the lads and Rebecca then said to Liam and Sirius with a big grin on her face "It was nice seeing you two again." Then she left deciding it was best to find a compartment with teachers in it and no students.

---

Liam closed the door after she left then sat back down but this time next to Sirius and said lowly so only he could hear well at least what he thought was only him that could hear "At least the wicked witch left." He knew it was a reference to a muggle thing but it worked.

Leaning back he smiled at Remus "Liam Peterson nice to meet you Remus."

---

Melinda shrugged "First my twin Rebecca will and second I don't want anything to do with them the only thing I want in common with those people is my last name."

---

Evan looked at Melinda shocked by what she said.

---

Sirius made a childish gesture towards the door in which Gwen had just left, then looked to Rebecca with a charming smile, draping an arm over her shoulders, "My names Sirius Black, and dont worry, you look good in red." he winked,

'I've got to talk to Liam about stealing my limelight.' He kicked Liam in the shin, not taking his eyes off of Rebecca's, "Introduce me, dear cousin, Im busy."

---

"That's unfortunate." Ann muttered, always having little tact, "So... you dislike your parents, and your sister, and you have no pets, who do you have to tell secrets to?"

---

Charlette also pulled her book back out and curled up to continue reading.

---

Remus was glad when the conversation got off of his mate he didn't like the idea of others looking at her much, Remus nodded and smiled at James before turning to Liam and officially putting his foot in his mouth "Nice to meet you too but what do you mean by wicked witch?"

---

First Liam glared at Sirius then looked at Remus "You heard that? Oh and I think you met my cousin before but he's Sirius Black." Liam waited for a response wondering how he had heard it at all.

---

James leant back wanting to find that out as well since he hadn't heard Liam say anything about a wicked witch except Sirius making childish gestures at Gwen's back.

---

Rebecca was about to shrink further when somewhere within her a fire started burning causing her to all of a sudden seem confident "Thanks." Turning slightly so she was looking at him more she looked him in the eyes blushing ever so slightly at his charming grin "Did anyone ever tell you that your eyes are one of your best features?"

---

James grinned for Sirius "So if he has more than one what are they?" Rebecca decided to ignore James concentrating on Sirius some of her now red hair falling in her face. James sighed looked at Remus then Liam "So how did you hear him say wicked witch Remus?"

---

Rebecca broke eye contact when James said that and stared right at Remus and whispered knowing he would pick it up "Don't tell them just say you have really good hearing." She then turned back to Sirius again some of her hair falling into her face, she blew at it but it just fell back into her face. Deciding it wasn't going to do anything she remade eye contact with Sirius Black.

---

Melinda sighed "I keep all my secrets to myself and sadly some my parents do know but that's only because..." Thankfully she stopped herself before she said what she was going to say.

---

Evan watched Melinda and noticed a haunted look enter her eyes.

---

Remus realized he had responded to something that he wasn't supposed to have heard but ignored the comment in hopes people would forget about it. He then realized they wouldn't let them hear that he looked at Rebecca hoping she would help him, he heard what she told him but from experience knew that they would either think he was a freak with that answer or keep pestering him so he decided to take the offence "I don't know how do you hear stuff?"

---

Sirius' grin widened, "And did anyone ever tell you that you have no best feature?" Before she could take offense, he continued, "For you're too perfect to find something to compare with."

---

"Well," Ann said, "If you got a pet, you could tel them everything, for they would never betray you." She pointed at Neko's face, "I've told this guy so much, Im surprised he isnt a animagus and isnt telling everyone around me."

---

Liam and James just blinked at what Remus said and Liam realising he didn't want to talk about it changed subjects even if he wanted to know how he heard him "So Remus have you met Melinda before?" James looked at Remus knowing he had already met Melinda but wanted to know what he would say.

---

Rebecca blushed again and finally managed to change her hair colour but instead of it going back to brown it went black _How do I respond to that?_ Looking into his eyes more if she could she spoke after thinking hard on what to say "You're a real ladies man aren't you?" Slyly grinning she carried on "But I like that." All this was said so only he could hear but Rebecca knew that Remus would have heard it as well.

---

"Maybe I'll get one next year I don't know." Glancing out the window she carried on "I mean it sounds nice to be able to tell someone your most cherished secrets and dark secrets."

---

Evan now decided to observe everything Melinda said or did because the way she was talking was practically screaming that something bad did happen in her past and maybe just maybe what she said would lead him to the right conclusion.

---

Sirius shrugged, chuckling slightly, "Ladies are drawn to my irresistable charm, what can I say?"

Satisfied that he would stay beside him, Sirius listened in on the other conversation, interested in Remus' answer.

---

Feeling uncomfortable at how silent the teacher was, she turned to him to give Melinda a chance to think, "Do you know why you turn into a hawk?"

'Keeps the conversation on animals, AND gives me more of a chance to get him to talk.'

---

Rebecca smiled "Definitely irresistible." Turning to Remus she waited for his response and relaxed into Sirius's arm actually liking it draped over her shoulders.

---

Evan turned to Ann leaning back into the seat while he corrected Ann "Golden Eagle and yes I do or at least I've been told why." While saying this he still kept an eye on Melinda "Apparently I am a very fierce and proud person much like the Golden Eagle and people look up to me as a leader like people look up to the Golden Eagle as a representation of leadership as it is classed as the king of the birds."

---

Remus was relieved that Liam had the sense to drop the subject and then blushed at the question that had been posed and all he could say with the goofy grin on his face was "Yes."

---

"Did you get any hints as to what you would be while you were training?" Avery was really starting to grasp at straws for conversation. When she distrusted someone, she tried to find every opportunity to fill in any silences, for that's when you could see into someone's eyes and read their soul.

---

James smiled at the goofy grin that appeared on Remus' face. Liam smiled leaning forward and decided to test something already sensing that Remus liked Melinda "So if I went up and asked her out you wouldn't mind." He knew it was kind of a risky move but he wanted to see how Remus would react because he couldn't say he hadn't thought of asking her out.

---

Rebecca smiled when Remus blushed and decided to tell the lads who seemed to be the types who liked Quidditch and maybe just her trying to get Melinda some friends would fix the rift between them "Melinda's quite a good Quidditch player especially as a Seeker and a Chaser but she prefers the thrill of being a Seeker. She has muscles that I don't have in her legs from playing Quidditch and they sure do suit her when she wears short skirts." Rebecca had to admit she also said this to see the guys reactions.

---

Evan smiled again "My spirit guide hinted at what I would become." This was true because Evan did have a spirit guide that was actually a snake but he wanted to see how Ann would react to the idea of spirit guides.

---

Melinda glanced at Evan when he mentioned spirit guide actually interested in it but she ended up looking back out of the window thinking about that day that felt so long ago now.

---

Remus didn't even hear anymore of the conversation after Liam spoke his eyes glowed a dangerous deep gold, he growled at him, he sounded feral his hands where clenched so tightly while he tried not to attack Liam that he drew blood from the legs they where resting on.

---

Sirius glanced over at Remus, raising an eyebrow, "Cool it, man. He was only kidding."

---

"Spirit guides, eh? Where can I get one of those?" Avery asked, stroking Neko behind the ears absently.

---

"It takes a lot of concentration and hard work to get into contact with your spirit guide and you have to make sure once you meet your spirit guide you don't insult it in anyway." Evan leaned forward again "Also if that happens you may never be able to contact it again."

---

Liam's eyes darkened at Remus's response to what he said his hand clutching his wand "Listen to my cousin I was only joking and I wonder what she would say to your reaction." This all came out in a pretty dark voice one you would say a Slytherin uses.

---

Rebecca's eyes widened and she couldn't help but tense up from fear and move closer to Sirius not liking the fact that Remus was scaring her.

---

James saw Rebecca's response to Remus seeing actual fear in her eyes and what he did next could be either told as a stupid act or a brave move he hit Remus upside the head and said in a what someone would call a voice of a leader "Would you bloody calm down you stupid git you're scaring Rebecca and you're acting just a bit possessive of someone who wouldn't like that kind of attitude."

---

Melinda stood up all of a sudden deciding to check on Remus, she didn't take her stuff already deciding she would come back so she said "I'll be back in a few minutes." With those words she left back to the other compartment opened the door and froze upon seeing her sister scared then looked to where she was looking to find Remus glaring well that was a nice way of putting it, at Liam the lad she bumped into in Diagon Alley.

In an instant those protective feelings rose within her and her hair changed to black and so did her eyes. When she spoke her voice had a chilling sort of tone to it "If you think acting like this will make me want to be friends with you then you really don't know me at all." She withdrew her wand closing the door behind her glancing at everyone in the compartment from James Potter to Sirius Black.

Pointing her wand at Remus she took a menacing step forward a curse ready on her tongue one she had learnt the previous night and was waiting for the perfect time to use it. She did know that she couldn't actually cast the spell outside of Hogwarts but she would if it meant protecting her sister a sister she didn't really hate.

---

James turned to Melinda in pure shock and so did Rebecca not quite believing that her sister was protecting her. Liam just looked at Melinda and seeing her wand drawn drew his out as well pointing it at Remus for some reason he felt that they would both end up in Slytherin and that meant they should stick together.


End file.
